The Mortal Instruments City of The Heart
by A Herondale
Summary: The Mortal War is over, Clary could finally call Jace her boyfriend. But because of an unknown reason Clary's memories of the Shadowhunters disappear, including the memories of Jace. Jocelyn sees this as an opportunity to let Clary live a normal life. She inplants fake memories of Clary's childhood with the help of Magnus and leaves New York. When she returns, Jace confronts her.
1. Chapter 1 The Awkward Meeting

I slowly opened my eyelids, when the alarm started.. I was surrounded by the darkness, casting shadows in the room. I felt different... Something was wrong, but I didn't know exactly what it was. But it felt as if I was missing something. Something important, as if it had been erased. Since I moved to New York, I have been having weird dreams, about blood, death, demons, angels and darkness. I don't have any idea what it means or why I'm having these dreams.

I then got up out of the soft and big bed, with my face facing the door. I walked towards the white wardrobe, to the right, filled with my clothes, I picked out a suitable outfit and got dressed. I were wearing a pair of comfortable, black shorts, a white T-shirt, with "They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for…" written on it with white letters. I then saw a straw of hair covering my eyes. I sighed as I continued to put the straw in place, but it continued to occasionally cover my face. In the end I put my curly, red hair in a pony tail to easen the trouble.

"Clary! Hurry up!" a familiar voice yelled. It was my mom. I walked towards the huge door, which separated my room and the hall. I walked through the hall, looking at the door leading to my mothers room and then down through the stairs.

"Clary!" my mother yelled again.

"I'm right here..." I mumbled loud enough for my mother to hear. I seemed to have forgotten the reason for her enthusiasm. As I walked down the stairs, I viewed the enviroment. I sulked, my fatigue could easily be seen today, but I still tried to cover the fatigue my a simple smile. I walked towards the kitchen where my mother sat happily preparing a chocolatecake. I had completely forgotten about _my own_ birthday. My birthday had finally arrived, but I didn't have the will or the energy to spend time at home on my 18th birthday. Of course she hadn't decorated the house, because we just recently moved to New York, so to immediately start decorating the house with birthday decorations wasn't an option this year.

"What?" I asked, waiting for her respond curiously. The past few days have been a living hell for me, both because of the nightmares and the random drawings I seem to find in my room. Each day when I woke up, there were a paper, with a drawn symbol on it. Of course my mother doesn't know anything about this, since I've hid them. But I don't seem to have the courage to celebrate my birthday at all this year, I just want som fresh air.

"What do you mean? You have to eat cake, it's your birthday!" she said happily. I could understand her happiness, but I still didn't have the heart to crush that beautiful smile of hers.

"Sorry mom, but I think I'll pass, I want to explore New York today..." I said with a sorrowful look as I understood that I had brought sorrow to my own mother. The feeling she could be feeling right now isn't something I were able to fantasize, since I still hadn't gone through the pain or the happiness of a growth of a child. I didn't know what thoughts were going through in my mothers mind as I asked if I could leave her all alone in the house, while I went exploring the town.

"Clary..." My mom started. I know she wants to protect and help me, but I wasn't in the mood for motherly protection right now. I just wanted to be by myself and explore New York, nothing else. I was stupid enough to think like that, I was stupid enough to hurt her like that, I hurt my own mother. I was implying that I didn't need her motherly protection anymore, I had no idea what sorrow she had to go throw because of a simple conversation.

"I'm leaving, mom, I'll be back later..." I sulked and ran towards the door which would lead out from the house. I foolishly ran, like a madman, leaving my mother, my house, everything. Of course I had no idea it would result in me losing my own mother.. I had no idea that I'd lose the familymember I cherished the most in this world.

"Clary? Where are you going? It's dangerous at night!" my mother protested with a worried voice. I ignored her and continued running, until I were beside the wardrobe filled with out outer clothes. I put on a simple, black leather jacket, with a pair of white Nike Air Force sneakers and quickly left the house.

My name is Clarissa Fray, but people often call me Clary. I'm incredibly stubborn and sarcastic, traits born out of my mother's over-protectiveness. I'm also a very caring and compassionate person. For my friends and family, I'm willing to go to extreme lengths, often recklessly, putting myself in danger or trouble, thus usually leaving the people who care for me extremely worried and exasperated. I'm also an artist like my mother, Jocelyn. I keep a notepad of paper where I often draw out my emotions and feelings through pictures, my version of a diary, just using pictures instead of words. She is often said to look almost exactly like Jocelyn, with green eyes and curly red hair, though she does not see it, nor does she see the beauty others often see in her. People sometimes say that I'm a smaller, less beautiful, and more childlike version of my mother, and sometimes comments on my lack of breasts. I say that I have carrot-colored hair, rather than Jocelyn's red hair, although most people disagree, and also says that I have a light dusting of freckles and is around 5 feet tall. Until now I have been living together with my single mother in an apartment, placed in Chicago's finest gates. But since my childhood, children seem to ignore my existance. They'd slander and gossip about fabricated stories, as if I was some kind of monster or dark creature. Since then I've tried to keep my emotions and such to myself, ignoring the existance of others, as if I were the only one in the world.

Anyways, as my birthday had arrived and I had finally turned 18 years old. But where were I going? One simple girl in a big town, where should I go anyways? I sighed as I didn't know what to actually do. I simply walked an endless and randomly chosen path, in hopes of finding somthing intriguing. I stopped as I saw some kind of Club in front of me. I simply walked a bit closer, as I suddenly saw its name, "The Pandemonium Club", as I took a closer look, I saw the hidden symbol at the back, similar to the one I seemed to draw. People seemed to yell and scream of pleasure both inside and outside of the club. The music from the speakers were easily heard from the outside and the club were modernly decorated with lights, decorations and other things. The club seemed familiar, I had been here before, I think... People formed a line, which would allow them to enter the club. I sulked again, the line was as long as a giant snake. I went to stand in the line, when the guard suddenly pushed me into the entrance of the club. Oh well, how lucky, lucky was a wrong used word. The sound of the music increased rapidly and the people inside the club were dancing like crazy people. But when I walked a bit to the middle of the club, I felt a weird feeling, as if someone or something were stalking me. I simply started to dance, following the example of the rest of the girls and boys in the Club. The weird feeling increased, as time passed. I stopped dancing, staring down at the floor. Suddenly I heard a loud scream, coming from someone in the club. Then it happened. A male guest of the club grabbed my arm as he was running, forcing me to run with him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked loudly with haste. He ignored me and kept running. Then suddenly he dragged me inside a small closet, as if he tried to hide me from something or someone. I felt safe, even though I didn't understand why.

"What are you doing?" I asked again. I couldn't see him very well in the club because of the strong lights, but in the closet his looks were easily shown. The boy is described as having fine, curly, golden blonde hair and eyes that look gold in the light with long eyelashes. He has a slim, muscular build. His face is described as beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular and I refer to him as beautiful and leonine, with a narrow mouth.

"What's going on?" I asked again. My curiousity increased as time passed, he still hadn't answered my question.

"Be quiet Clary…" he said. To my surprise he seemed to know my perfectly. Is he some kind of stalker?

"I'm not going to be quiet! Let me out of here immediately!" I said, with, once again, a high tone. I backed as far as possible, which resulted in me hitting the wall of the closet, then suddenly I felt the touch of his soft lips, which was touching my lips. He had kissed me. The touch of his was gentle, and familiar. I struggled, hoping to get out of the tight grip he had around me. Finally he separated his lips from mine, leading me to suddenly see in his eyes. Irritated and mad, I looked away hoping for him to leave or giving me a chance to leave.

"You don't remember me, do you Clary?" the boy asked with sorrow in his eyes when I looked at him. It somehow hurt me to see him hurt, somehow I wanted to make him happy, but I didn't know him… His words, his voice, his appearance, everything felt familiar. I didn't know why though.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you…" I said in the end and took a step back, hitting the wall once again. I slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door with haste. I stepped out of the door, looking forward in hopes of avoiding his intense stare. But I got shocked.

**I apologise this chapter ended up like a catastrophe. Please watch my next chapter, I assure you, It is much better...!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Familiar People

I stared at the kaos going on in front of me. I felt nothing but fear. Blood had filled the surface of the floor and mundanes were laying down, all bloody, probably dead. The amount of blood kept on increasing and all the more mundanes fell to the ground. Once again I heard someone screaming, which made my fear increase. I slowly stepped in the blood, which was covering the floor in hopes of seeing who caused this mess, but it was no use. My white sneakers had now gotten the colour of red, the colour of blood. The more steps I took, the more did my body shake.

I looked to the side, assuring myself that I wouldn't be attacked from the sides, but at that moment a scream came out of my mouth. It were mundanes who had killed these people! Or rather demons who had taken the form of a mundane, since in the next second the body of the mundane transformed a bit, they seemed to have developed fangs and their eyes had black circles around them. They generally tend to look pale, sallow, and thin, as though weakened by malnourishment or disease. Contrary to this semblance of death, their blood shimmers a bright red, brighter than the blood of humans; they even shed blood instead of tears when they cry. Being reanimated corpses, their heart seems to not have a heartbeat, nor do they seem a need to breathe, although they are able to inhale oxygen in order to utilize their heightened sense of smell, to pass as human, or to blow on something. Their lack of breath makes them impervious to such things as asphyxiation, drowning, or gases. With haste, the creatures turned their heads towards me and stared.

"Clary Fray!" one of the creatures yelled while running towards me. And as a result the rest of the creatures followed the example and ran towards me with hatred in their eyes.

The fear in me suddenly released itself and I screamed as loud as I could. Then suddenly I felt easier, as if my mass had decreased, no that wasn't it. That couldn't be it. The boy from earlier seemed to have "picked" me up. At that time, I was in his arms. I felt at ease, I felt happy and somehow pleased. But I didn't understand why at that time... I didn't even know him... I looked back at the club, as we seemed to have left the club and those creatures in it.

"Put me down! I can run on my own..." I said nonchalantly while he were running with me in his arms. I truly felt as if I didn't want him to put me down, but that would be absurd. I couldn't possibly allow myself to be carried by a complete stranger, right?

"Haha, so even in these kinds of situations you protest? You should be more grateful..." He said and chuckled sneakily. He practically seemed to enjoy this situation, weirdly though.

"If it's so annoying to run with me in your arms, you can just put me down..." I mumbled with an irritated tone, as I sighed.

"Who said it's annoying? I enjoy it in fact..." He answered with a smirk. My face suddenly felt warmer, I realised, I was blushing. I felt as if I needed to keep on protesting, but in the end I stayed quiet and tightened my grip around him, to not fall out of his grip.

I practically forgot about the creatures in the club, I couldn't get my eyes off of him. When we passed through the exit of the Pandemonium club, I came to remember the creatures, but I guess he wouldn't know anything about it. Once again I lost myself in his eyes, those eyes of his. Then, all of a sudden he stopped running. Not until he stopped did I realise that he had been running to some kind of institute. The Institute also has a glamoured brass plate next to it entrance, a set of double doors, with the Institute's name etched into it. It had the same symbol as the one at the pandemonium club. But not until I looked up, did I see it's largeness. The Institute looks like an old gothic cathedral, or a gothic castle. As it is covered by a glamour. It was amazing.

"Amazing, right?" He said looking towards the Institute, while putting me down. I looked around me, but nobody seemed to see the Institute at all, they didn't even gaze at the huge building placed right beside them.

"W-Why did you bring me here?" I asked nervously. There must've been a reason right? He couldn't possibly just bring me here for no reason, right? It felt as if he felt bothered by these questions of mine and tried to avoid them with unreasonable facts.

"Geez, would you rather go back to the club?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I stayed quiet, it was better than returning to the club and since I didn't know the way home from here, this might be the best option. But I hope my mother won't worry about this..

"Come on... Let's go in..." he said and started to move towards the entrance, slowly at his own pace, so that I could simply catch up with him. I looked back towards the mundanes walking past us and ran quickly to match up with his pace.

"Ok... eh-" I said, thinking about what his name could be, while walking beside him towards the entrance.

"Jace... Jace Wayland..." he said cutting me off. He seemed to be able to predict what I were going to utter, strangely. People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient.

"Oh, ok... Jace, my name is Clarissa Fr-..." I said, looking at him from the side. A smiled seemed to develop in my face, a smile I hadn't shown for so long.

"I know, Clarissa Fray, but I'll call you Clary..." he said, cutting me off once again. I wondered how he knew me, it felt creepy, but something made me feel that I don't need to worry about it. But it was stupid of me to introduce myself, since there really wasn't any need to an introduction from my part. I stepped in into the Institute, through the entrance. The inside felt even bigger than the outside.

"Jace? Clary?" a familiar male voice said. I turned my head towards the voice, seeing the stairs which the male was walking down from. He had a pitch black hair, sapphire blue eyes, which was staring intensely and madly at me. He also had slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin. I didn't notice the tattoos covering Jace's and the black haired boy's body, until now that is. It seemed as if I was famous, since there is many people who know what my name is and who I am.

"This is Alec, Alec Lightwood..." Jace said turning towards me. Alec? Alec is usually referred to the Defender of men; protector of mankind. I quickly turned my face towards him and bowed my head. "Eh, nice to meet you..." I said shortly after, staring at Alec's sapphire blue eyes, showing some kind of sadness on it's surface.

"Gosh, why did you bow?" Alec and Jace said at the same time. Laughing shortly after. It turned awkward and I once again started to blush, this was embarrassing. I didn't even know myself why I bowed, maybe because I felt like I needed to make Alec laugh, since he seemed mad. But I don't know, he seemed to be a man with a high pride and serious in most situations.

"Clary!" I heard a female voice yell. I turned around, just to suddenly be hugged by a girl I didn't know. I was startled and confused, but her embrace felt familiar. When she let go of me, I saw her clearly. She has long, with ink-black hair and dark brown-gold flecked eyes. She shares the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as Alec.

"And _this_ is Alec's sister, Isabelle Lightwood.." Jace said with his lips forming a smirk. Medieval Occitan form of Elizabeth. It spread throughout Spain, Portugal and France, becoming common among the royalty by the 12th century. It grew popular in England in the 13th century after Isabella of Angoulême married the English king John, and it was subsequently bolstered when Isabella of France married Edward II the following century. This is the usual form of the name _Elizabeth_ in Spain and Portugal, though elsewhere it is considered a parallel name, such as in France where it is used alongside _Élisabeth_. The name was borne by two Spanish ruling queens, including Isabel of Castile, who sponsored the explorations of Christopher Columbus.

"Nice to meet you..." I said smiling gently. Isabelle is described as gorgeous despite the scars on her skin. She has long, ink-black hair and dark brown-gold flecked eyes that are usually mistaken for black. She shares the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as her brother Alec. She is quite tall standing at 5'9", being taller than most boys, and very slim. Isabelle is very fashionable and wears a dress.

"What? No bowing?" Alec asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Very funny..." I commented straight forwardly. I felt so comfortable speaking with the three of them, weirdly, but everything in this town seemed familiar, even those... Creatures.

"Well, since Jace contacted me earlier and told me you'd be staying here for a while, I prepared some clothes and such for you." Isabelle said with a smiling face. I wasn't even sure if I could stay for very long, I mean I have to check on my mother, but I guess I could stay for a little bit, at least until it's safe to leave.

"Well follow me I'll show you to your-" Isabelle said, before being quickly cut off by Jace, who seemed stressed.

"I'll show her to my room. Since the other bedrooms can't be used right now, you can share the room with me... Isabelle could you leave her clothes and stuff in my room?" Jace asked staring at Isabelle with a serious face. Isabelle simply nodded, left to pick up the clothes and the stuff, to leave it in Jace's room.

"Let's go..." Jace said, waving 'goodbye' to Alec, who seemed to be going somewhere.

The real problem wasn't the stuff or the clothes I was supposed to be wearing while I'm staying at the Institute. The real problem is the sharing of Jace's room. I mean, does he have an extra bed, am I supposed to sleep on the bed, while he sleeps on the floor, or is he sleeping on the bed and I the floor. But what if we're supposed to be sharing the bed?!

**I'm sorry that the first chapter was such a... bad chapter. I'm not really good with beginnings, don't ask why. But the first chapter always ends up as a disaster.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Memory

We stepped inside a room, which seemed to be a library. The library in the Institute was filled with hundreds of books. They surround the circular room and the shelves go up two floors. There is a desk in the center and there are multiple chairs throughout the room to sit and read in. It is circular because it is built into a tower of the Institute. The second floor gallery held, not bookshelves, but things of were books related to dangerous demon magics, necromancy, demon pox, and various other subjects. In between each bookshelf was a glass case, each holding beautiful treasures in them: the faerie rings, a crystal bird, a large crown, and the clockwork angel. I took a deep breath stepping away a bit from Jace. All of a sudden he took my hand, dragging me down the stairs once again.

"W-What is it?" I asked worried and curiously. His happy and pleased face, changed into a serious and sorrowful one. He seemed different, mad unreasonably irritated at me for some unexplained reason.

"You seriously don't remember this place? You seriously don't remember me?" Jace asked while staring intensely at me. Decreasing the distance between us slowly, until there was about 30 cm between us.

"N-No, have we meet before?" I said, looking away, in hopes of not meeting his intense stare. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him and that intense stare of his. He had gotten angrier than earlier, that's the only thing I'm sure of right now.

"Are you serious Clary? It's me!" He insisted staring intensely into my eyes, tightening his grip around me. I didn't understand a single thing he were talking about or what he was trying to do to me right know, I couldn't focus at all right now.

"Jace, it hurts..." I said silently, trying to avoid answering the question. I was trying to avoid making him sad, avoid making him make that empty and sorrowful face. But that was something I couldn't hinder, he'd get disappointed in the end, I was sure of that.

"Answer the question!" He insisted, tightening his grip even more. His patience seemed to have reached an end, I couldn't avoid hurting him any more, but I didn't still have the courage to answer his question. I was afraid of the outcome.

"I got it, I'll answer..." I said, sulking deeply. "I just met you a few hours ago... And I've never seen you before..." I said in the end. But something made me feel as if I did know him, but since I don't have any memories of him, I couldn't possibly say that I knew him, lying to him isn't an option.

"Tch, Clary... Listen to me okay? Listen carefully..." he started dragging me to the multiple amount of chairs, and placed me in one of them. I slowly nodded curiously, waiting patiently for him to start talking. "Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angelic blood. They are the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They are appointed specifically to control and preside over the Shadow World, as well as over the demons and Downworlders who inhabit it. They have fought the demonic forces valiantly for well over the span of a thousand years, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. Their mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds. Despite their ancestry, Shadowhunters are mortal and therefore vulnerable to old age and death; however, their angelic blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats beyond humanly possible through the application of angelic runes. I, Isabelle and Alec are shadowhunters... You are also a shadowhunter..." Jace explained after taking a deep breath. I laughed nervously, thinking that he was crazy for thinking that I was som kind of a fighter against demons and protecter of mankind. I didn't understand a single thing he just explained.

"I'm serious, shadowhunters do exist..." Jace insisted.

"I don't believe you..." I said.

"Why? You saw the creatures in the club right? You saw the institute right? Mundanes aren't able to see the institute..." he insisted. I shaked my head in misbelief. I still couldn't believe what he insisted. I'm not a Shadowhunter, Angels don't exist and nor does demons.

"Clary..." Jace sulked.

"Then how come I don't remember anything of this?! How come I can't remember anything related to shadowhunters?!" I yelled with an irritated voice. My last nerve had been stepped on, I freed all the emotions inside of me in this sentence, while yelling at Jace.

"Because you lost your memories!" Jace yelled, even louder than I had. It seems that I had just stepped on his last nerve. His yell surprised me, scared me, worried me. But I was more worried about the sentence than the way he said the sentence.

"W-What?" I said a bit quieter. This didn't make any sense. My memories? Lost? Impossible.

"You don't remember because you lost your memories..." he said madly. He stood up and walked towards the exit of the library. He walked out of the exit, slamming the door harshly behind him. I sulked as he left the Library, this felt like a fantasy world or rather a dream. I just wanted to wake up. I didn't understand a single thing he tried to say. Or rather I couldn't believe what he tried to tell me.

"Oh God..." I mumbled and smacked myself lightly in the face. How could this be? Lost memories? Me? Shadowhunters? I don't understand anything... The world's changed, more than I thought.

"Oh my, he's furious..." a female voice said calmly and chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked the female who had chuckled with my arms crossed, trying to hold my posture correctly. I scanned my surroundings, trying to find the female who nonchalantly chuckled as if mine and Jace's situation just were a simple joke.

"Oh, I'm Maryse Lightwood, the mother of Alec and Isabelle..." said calmly. She was a taller, bonier version than her daughter, with blue eyes and black hair. It seems like Alec have inherited her structure and eyes.

"I see..." I mumbled with a muffled tone, looking towards the ground out of shame, since my impression of here weren't nice, nor respectful.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, sitting down at the seat Jace had been sitting on before storming out of the Library.

"Jace... He's mad..." I said in the end, she seemed understanding, but I couldn't believe I explain my emotions and thoughts to a complete stranger I just met. It just didn't make any sense. I had changed, completely.

"He's just mad because you don't remember him..." Maryse said, looking me in the eyes with a gentle smile.

"But I really don't remember him!" I insisted, looking away from those beautiful, blue eyes of hers and down to the floor.

"I know... We all know.." She said with an understanding tone, while dragging a hand through her beautiful, black hair.

"We 'all'?" I asked, highering an eyebrow out of inquisitiveness. I observed her once again as she brushed the tiny dust, which had fallen on her because of the bookshelf, placed next to her, off of her shoulder. As I observed her, I understood that her body had a petite form.

"Yes, myself, Isabelle, Alec and Jace..." she answered, with a noble tone. Her actions, traits and personality is dangerously similar to her daughter's, Isabelle's. I guess you could say 'As mother, as daughter'.

"I see..." I said once again.

"I need to go check on the others..." Maryse said starting to move past me, towards the exit.

"Wait!" I shouted, with a muffled voice, waiting for her to halt.

"Yes?" Maryse asked, while bluntly turning around.

"If I have lost my memories... Is there a way for me to regain them?" I asked. I still couldn't admit that my memories were lost, or that I had Angelic blood running through my veins. I didn't want to admit such a thing, I will _not_ admit it. But _if_ my memories had been lost, there must be a way to regain them, and I'll take the path needed to regain them, _if_ that is the case.

"We need to take you to the silent brothers... But firstly I need to see if your abilities as a Shadowhunter disappeared, for the past year... Come to the Infirmary later..." Maryse said smiling gently and happily towards me. Silent brothers? My thoughts and questions seemed to increase each time anyone at the Institute opened their mouths.

"Eh, where is the Infirmary?" I asked.

"I'll ask Isabelle, Jace or Alec to come by the library to pick you up..." Maryse said. I just nodded, since I didn't have anything else to say to her, as she were far more superior than I was.

"Clary!" Isabelle said, while walking into the library.

"Yes?" I asked Isabelle.

"Follow me, before going to the Infirmary I'll take you to your and Jace's room." She said.

I was unsure if I really should follow her, but in the end I did. His room consisted of a simple bed, a brown wardrobe, made out of wood. The decorations were kind of boyish, but it didn't matter. To put it simply, his room were a bit comfortable and simple.I walked a bit inside of the room, I seemed to have stepped on something. I glanced towards the floor, a book? I slowly picked it up and only then did I see that it was a diary.

**Well here it is, the next chapter. I'll try to post the next as fast as possible. :)**

**Thank you for taking time reading this. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Diary

I stared at the diary in my weak hands. I tried to open it... but sadly a key was needed for it to open. Where could Jace have hidden i? Since it seems like my memories were lost, I wouldn't be able to figure out where I've hidden it. I sulked. My only clue of my real "memories" were locked... How unfortunate for me.

"Clary?" Alec said while entering the room through the door. "What are you doing?" He asked me looking down at my hands, were I was holding the diary. I quickly hid it behind my back and then under the bed.

"Let's go..." Alec said with a straightforward voice and face. I followed him to the place where Maryse earlier said was the Infirmary. The Infirmary was a huge room with an arched wooden ceiling with murals. It also had an elevator which resembled a gilded birdcage, its gate and walls made of black metal decorated with bits of gilt; one of the walls is also mirrored. Additionally, it has several rooms in its residential wing that can hold at least two hundred guests, mostly Shadowhunters who request lodging. Maryse stood next to the mirrored walls.

"Ok, Clary, please take a seat..." Maryse said. I simply followed her instructions and sat down on the Infirmary bed which she told me to sit on. Then, to my surprise, she brought forth some kind of stele. The stele looks like a long and slender twig.

"Clary, hold still okay?" Maryse said and I simply nodded. I brought forth my arm and tried to hold it as still as possible, but I every now and then looked at the stele in Maryse's hand to see what she were going to be doing. Suddenly I felt a huge amount of pain when the steel touched my arm. As if it were burning my skin. I simply tried to endure the pain and endure the feeling of wanting to faint. At that time Maryse seemed to carve some kinds of symbols in my skin, as those on Alec's, Isabelle's, Maryse's and Jace's bodies. When she were done with my left arm, she continued with the right, then my legs, my stomach etc. I don't know how long it took until she finally were done, but when she actually were done, my whole body had these different symbols or runes, as Maryse later explained to me, on it. She also explained what I could do with these runes, which made me a little confused, but it didn't matter.

"These are the Angelic Runes Jace were talking about earlier..." Maryse said while smiling brightly.

"I see..." I said looking down at my skin, with the carved Angelic runes on. My skin burnt, badly and it felt as if needles were put through my skin.

"Jace is waiting for you in his room, I suppose you now know the way..." Maryse said, before I nodded lightly. With haste Maryse left the room. I started to walk back towards the bedroom with unsure steps. Maybe he's still mad... When I finally arrived I slowly opened the door, just to see Jace topless, carving in those Angelic Runes. Suddenly he let go of the stele when he saw me, resulting in the stele falling down towards the floor.

"Clary..." Jace mumbled while standing up. He looked down at my body, my skin or well, the runes. "I see that you've learnt more about the Angelic Runes..." Jace said.

"Well, I learned how to carve them and how the runes actually work..." I answered, looking down towards the floor, trying to avoid looking at those eyes of his.

"I see.. Good for you..." He said, while putting on his shirt and walk past me. He seemed to still be mad at me, I didn't understand why though. I didn't do anything wrong, whether I remember him or not, the blame shouldn't be put on me right? I can't really change the fact that I don't remember him.

"Stop acting like that!" I said in the end intensely.

"Like what?" Jace asked, while he stopped walking, turned towards me and started to walk closer to me, until it were almost 15 cm's distance between us.

"Like nothing ever hurts you!" I said and gasped. He seemed, surprised and happy. As if what I said meant so much for him, as if he wanted to hear me say that. He kissed me all of a sudden shortly after what I said. And this time it truly was a passionate one. It lasted for a few seconds until he stopped the kiss out of surprise.

"Sorry..." He said. It seems like those words broke a piece my heart. Was he sorry for kissing me? He quickly left the room and I fell on the bed. This has turned into a big catastrophe...

Then I saw it, I saw it. The key to the diary, at least that's what I thought. I walked towards the shelf and picked up the key. I brought forth the diary once again and tested the key, it fit. I opened the diary and slowly started to read it. I was in love with Jace? Well that isn't so surprising after what just happened... I continued to read the pages, until I stumbled upon a page where I had written about shadowhunters. So I actually were a shadowhunter?

Of course I recognized most of the names written in the Diary which was often mentioned. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, but I didn't recognize the names Max, Hodge, Sebastian and Valentine. I felt my emotions gathering up within me, ready to burst.

When I continued to read I understood a bit more. My mother was a shadowhunter? This couldn't be true, no way that this is true... But even though I can read it, I can't believe it until I regain my memories. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to regain those memories? I continued to read until I realized a way. If I confronted "Valentine", "Hodge" and "Sebastian", maybe I could learn more about how I lost and how I can regain my memories. Well I decided to firstly confront Sebastian.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Location

I sulked, what exactly was I supposed to do? My real memories were lost and the only clue I had was the diary. Once again I read through the pages I already read and waited for the moment I'd find a clue to find this Sebastian.

"Clary?" I suddenly heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped because of the surprise and quickly turned around, staring at the person in front of me. He has brown skin, he's very tall, long and lean, but not skinny, with lightly muscled arms. He also has an Asian appearance, due to the curve of his eyes. He is stated to have, when not spiked, shoulder length, straight black hair.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Your mother sent me..." he explained. Since my childhood, Magnus has been one of those close friends of my mother, as well as Luke. He had always helped me in many different situations, acting like a uncle for me. His presence gradually increased my happiness, making me feel that Magnus truly is a family member of mine, though sometimes I've seen him argue with my mother concerning unknown things before.

"I see..." I just said, waiting for him to tell me the reason my mother sent him.

"She's leaving for some time... She'll return in about a year or so..." Magnus said.

"What?!" I gasped.

"She had to take care of something... She'll try to return as fast as possible..." Magnus said. I just simply nodded. Even if I wanted to go with her, I couldn't. Not until I've cleared up everything concerning my memories. A tear ran down my cheek as I thought of not having the possibility to see her for the time being. I quickly erased the tear with my right hand, hoping for Magnus to ignore the fact that I started to cry for a bit.

"Here!" Magnus said, handing over a bag filled with clothes and other stuff which I'd need. Magnus had nicely ignored my tears just like I wanted it to be.

"I..." I started. What was I going to say anyway? I simply nodded.

"Since you won't be leaving with her, it would be best to have your stuff at least..." Magnus said shortly after.

"Thank you..." I said, while he handed over the bag to me.

I slowly opened the bag to see what it contained, it contained my clothes, makeup, accessories, childhood stuff, a stele and weapons? What the? "Magnus, what's with these...?" I asked.

"Your mother thought that you'd need them..." he said with a simple laugh, while he was walking past me. I saw this as a confession that I truly were a Shadowhunter, a confession that everything Jace had told me was true. I shaked my head as Magnus walked past my, returning to reality.

"Wait! I need your help!" I yelled, making him stop walking. "Earlier, when I read my diary, it said that you are a Warlock... Is that true?" I asked nervously.

'Warlocks, also known as Lilith's children, are the immortal race of Downworlders offspring of Demons and Mundanes. Warlocks who cannot cast magic are called Ifrits. Warlocks are the born from demons and humans, usually rape or deceit from shape-shifted Eidolon demons, disguised as humans or a human's loved one or object of sexual desire. A universal trait among them are their warlock or demon marks, a part of their body that is strange or unique that identifies them as not merely human. These can be extra, inhuman body parts such as bat wings, goat feet, lizard tails, scaled hands or cat eyes, or differently-colored skin. Additionally, warlocks are unable to have children. Warlock pregnancy always results in stillbirth as they are crossbreeds and are thus sterile.' He slowly nodded, which I saw from the back of his head. But it was as if he didn't want to admit it.

"What do you want help with?" Magnus asked curiously, turning around towards me. I took it as a confession that he actually were a Warlock, that everything about Downworlders also were true. My own family had hidden the truth from me for some time now. But to start a stubborn argumentation right now, would simply be unwise, since I don't have time for such things.

"I need your help... to find a male called Sebastian..." I said looking seriously towards him.

"I don't think that's such a great idea..." Magnus protested with a worried voice.

"Please, Magnus..." I continued. Over and over again I asked him to help me, but still, it didn't seem to work.

"Fine, I'll help you find Sebastian..." He sulked in the end.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully and happily.

"I can see that you are happy, but believe me, you will regret it later..." He said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Sebastian isn't someone you can mess with at all..." Magnus said with a serious tone.

"I-I see..." I said with a nervous tone. I had never really seen Magnus so serious. Could he really be THAT awful? I mean, he can't be as awful as Magnus says... right?

"I'll try to find his location, when I've found it, I'll contact you then..." Magnus said.

"G-Great!" I said with a low tone, losing all my confidence.

"He might confront you sooner or later.." Magnus said.

"Sebastian took after his father in appearance, looking very much like a young Valentine." He started.

"What else?" I asked if I could get a more detailed physical description, since I didn't really know how his father, Valentine looked.

"He is tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He has platinum white hair, which gives his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He has a pale, restless face with high cheekbones." He said.

"I see..." I answered while listening carefully.

"Sebastian also inherited his mother's slender, graceful hands, and her long eyelashes. His bare back was striped with ragged scars, due to being whipped with demon metal whips while growing up under Valentine's care..." He said shortly after, giving me a physical description. So he's the son of Valentine? I pity him. Being whipped by his own father? How awful!

I summed up everything he said to place it in my mind. _'Sebastian took after his father in appearance, looking very much like a young Valentine. He is tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He has platinum white hair, which gives his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He has a pale, restless face with high cheekbones. Sebastian also inherited his mother's slender, graceful hands, and her long eyelashes. His bare back was striped with ragged scars, due to being whipped with demon metal whips while growing up under Valentine's care..'_

"See you later then..." Magnus said with a gentle smile on his face, patting mine to cheer me up for a bit.

"See you.." I answered with a comfortable smile.

"Oh, by the way, say hello from me to Alec...!" Magnus said cheerfully.

"Alec? Why Alec?" I asked curiously.

"Since I love him..." Magnus answered confidently. "Anyways, it won't take very long to find his location, so I'll be returning soon..." He said and disappeared along with the darkness and the shadows surrounding the room.


	6. Chapter 6 The Catacombs of Paris

A few days had passed and Magnus still hadn't contacted me yet about Sebastian. But Maryse didn't give me a chance to worry about anything else than my shadowhunter training and increasing my knowledge about Shadowhunters, the runes and our enemies. I also learnt that Sebastian and Valentine actually is the enemies of the Shadowhunters, but I still want to approach this Sebastian guy in hopes of regaining my memories. But Maryse still hadn't allowed me to see the so called 'Silent Brothers', which could help me regain the memories I lost, but I guess she'll let me meet them sooner or later.

But on the contrary, under these past few days I have gotten closer friends with Isabelle Lightwood. We laugh, we talk, we gossip and spend time together. Every now and then Alec barsts in into mine and Jace's room to speak with me about Magnus. But Jace hasn't spoken to me since the 'mistake' which happened in our room, or rather the kiss in our room. Even when the night arrived and it was bedtime, he wouldn't respond or speak to me.

I sulked staring towards the window, reflecting the darkness of the night from the outside. I threw myself on the comfortable bed. I rolled over from side to side, grabbing the pillow lightly, I couldn't fall asleep at all. Jace hadn't arrived yet and the worried feeling in my chest increased. I stepped out of the bed and raised an eyebrow, as the small opening at the bottom of the door exposed a shadow walking past this room. Could it have been Jace? No, he'd enter the room if that was the case... I sighed, while silently walking towards the door. I slowly opened it, just to see a male standing right in front of me. Not Jace, not Alec. A scream came out of my mouth, that quickly was stopped because of the male who covered my mouth with his hand.

"Clary, it's me... Magnus..." he whispered, hoping for me to calm down.

"Magnus?" I whispered after calming down. Of course he wouldn't hear me, because his hand made it difficult to speak correctly. I still weren't used to sneaking, especially since my memories of me as a Shadowhunter had disappeared, I seemed to have lost some of my abilities used in fights.

"Yes, it's me.." he clarified. He slowly removed his hand and dragged me into the room. I sat down at the bed, trying to calm down, as my hand was placed at the position of my heart. I wasn't really

"You idiot! Why did you scream?" He asked a bit madly.

"Sorry.. I thought you were an intruder... Why didn't you just 'magically' appear in my room like last time?" I asked. Of course it would've been easier than to actually sneak than he did, though I shouldn't judge him for that, it isn't the first time somebody have sneaked up on me.

"Since I were unsure if Jace were in here..." he answered. That was intelligently thought, thus we should not expose the plan to Jace, since he would not allow me to go through with this plan, since it's concerning Sebastian, the enemy.

"I see..." I mumbled as if I was daydreaming. I dreamed about how my life were before losing my memories. The biggest question should be how my life as a Shadowhunter underwent.

"I've found the location of Sebastian..." Magnus said, waving a hand in front of my face to make sure that I wasn't daydreaming.

"Really? Where is he?" I asked, trying to be as calm and quiet as possible.

"In The Catacombs of Paris..." Magnus answered.

"I see.." I mumbled once again. Why the catacombs? Of all the places he could've hid himself, he just had to hide in the Catacombs, filled with dead, ancient skeletons.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"Simple. I'll leave the Institute for a few days and search for Sebastian in Paris..." I answered.

"When are you leaving...?" he wondered.

"Now I guess... I can't possibly leave when the others are awake.." I said. Since they'd stop me if that was the case.

"Are you sure that this is a great idea Clary?" Magnus asked, worried that something were to happen to me.

"Yes..." I answered confidently.

"Exactly how are you traveling?" he asked.

"Well.. I need your help for that..." I started, while Magnus raised an eyebrow because of curiosity.

"I need you to transport me to The Catacombs in Paris..." I said.

"Clary..." he begun.

"Don't worry, I'll do the rest myself. Just please, transport me..." I said, waiting for his answer patiently.

"Then hurry up, Jace will soon arrive..." Magnus said.

I quickly took a pair of clothes from the bag Magus brought earlier, while running into the bathroom. Of course I brought the stele and a weapon, if something were to happen in The Catacombs of Paris. Shortly after, I left the Institute together with Magnus, with a destination to The Catacombs of Paris.

Well within a walled property above one of the principal subterranean passageways was dug to receive Les Innocents' unearthed remains, and the property itself was transformed into a sort of museum for all the headstones, sculptures and other artifacts recuperated from the former cemetery. Beginning from an opening ceremony on the 7th of April the same year, the route between Les Innocents and the 'clos de la Tombe-Issoire' became a nightly procession of black cloth-covered wagons carrying the millions of Parisian dead. It would take two years to empty the majority of Paris cemeteries.

"Thank you..." I said gratefully.

"No worries... Are you sure you don't need my help with anything else?" Magnus asked.

"Yes... I'll take care of the rest..." I assured him, waiting for his disappearance. As soon as he disappeared I simply started to search for Sebastian.

I walked straight forward, the path which I thought would lead me to Sebastian. The deeper I walked, the more worried did I get. Even though I've learnt ad heard about his abilities from the Shadowhunters in the Institute, I still hadn't 'met' him before. I dragged up the Seraph Blade, which I had hidden in case of a fight. Then I looked back and forth to assure myself that somebody wouldn't sneak attack me.

"It's not nice to sneak..." somebody whispered in my ear with a dark voice. I jumped of the surprise and stared at the male in front of me. Suddenly I remember what Magnus told me a few days ago. _"Sebastian took after his father in appearance, looking very much like a young Valentine. He is tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He has platinum white hair, which gives his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He has a pale, restless face with high cheekbones. Sebastian also inherited his mother's slender, graceful hands, and her long eyelashes. His bare back was striped with ragged scars, due to being whipped with demon metal whips while growing up under Valentine's care..."_ Is what he told me. The physical description seems to describe the physical appearance of the male standing in front of me. The male in front of me was Sebastian, the son of Valentine.

**Haha, sorry, I've been to lazy to answer your reviews. ;)**

** : Of course I'll be continue this story. ;)**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you. :)**

**Lindsayhonaker: Well, there's still a few chapters left until she'll regain all of her memories. :)**

**Sarah0406: :)**

**Cait: Thank you. :)**

**Guest: Maybe, maybe not. ;)**

**Rain: Maybe, maybe not. ;)**

**VB20: Thank you. :)**

**I'll try to update as fast as possible! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Sebastian

I stared at the corrupt person in front of me. Him? That's Sebastian? Valentine's son?

"What's wrong Clary? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Sebastian said, with a smirk lurking in that face of his. I took a few small steps back and accidentally tripped over a human skeleton head. He took a pair of steps closer towards me and then he slowly crouched towards me, increasing the size of his smirk.

"I-I'm not here to fight with you... Sebastian..." I insisted and crawled farther away from him, to avoid an accident. But it was no use, for each time I crawled away from him, he continued to approach me.

"Then exactly _why_ are you here Clary?" Sebastian asked out of curiousity.

"My memories... I'm here in hopes of regaining them..." I mumbled, with a irritated tone in my voice. This was not only shameful, but also embarassing.

"Oh my, you're asking for my help aren't you?" Sebastian asked, increasing the size of his smirk and stepping closer towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, waiting for his respond, stepping farther away from him. But I couldn't take another step away from him, since I've finally hit the wall, filled with skeletons.

"Helping you..." Sebastian answered, decreasing the distance between us.

"I don't want to fight with you I said!" I repeated myself, with a much higher tone.

"Who did ever say anything about fighting...?" He asked. I didn't really understand what he actually meant, but I was ready to use violence if it was needed. But I was very naive to not see through his actions, but it was to late. I had already felt the touch of the devil before I even understood what he meant, or rather the kiss of the devil. I struggled, hoping to break free from that grip of his, resulting in him throwing away the Seraph Blade a few meters away from us.

A pair of pictures suddenly started to appear inside my head, making me unable to come to my senses. The only thing I saw was kissing scenes, between _me_ and _Jace_... But also between _me_ and _Sebastian_. I shake my head in disbelief, finally breaking free from that touch of his. My shock could easily be seen by Sebastian, I suppose, but of course I hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"So, anything popping up in your mind?" Sebastian asked with a cruel smirk. My anger increased, which resulted in me slapping him. He placed his hand on his chin, which I slapped.

"You...You...You bastard! How could you?!" I yelled, slightly covering my mouth.

"So it's okay for Jace to kiss you, but I can't?" Sebastian said, with easily noticeable jealousy in his voice.

"That's none of your business who I kiss..." I answered, with a calmer tone, thus with a "pissed off" tone.

"It-" Sebastian started, but got pushed and punched away by Jace, before being able to finish his sentence.

"You're dead meat..." Jace said angrily towards Sebastian.

"How did you? I mean what are you doing here?" I asked Jace surprisingly.

"Magnus told me what you were up to..." Jace answered, with his eyes looking towards Sebastian, making sure he won't escape.

"The Knight in shining armor has arrived. Maybe he's mad that I kissed his princess..." Sebastian mumbled, purposly loud enough for me and Jace to hear.

"You're dead!" Jace started, but seeing his eyes that exposed his anger, made me feel fear. Thus they started to fight, intensely. I weren't able to move even an inch, the fear of Jace's anger was to powerful. That anger of his, showed another side of him I didn't knew he had. But when Jace ended up getting hurt by Sebastian's blade because of his unbalanced attitude, I gained the will of wanting to help. I stood up and ran quickly to his side, hoping for him to calm down.

"Jace, calm down..." I whispered, while embracing him tightly. The anger had made his body temperature to increase rapidly. His warmth were similar to a teddybear's. But I wondered if the fast beats of his heart also were caused by his anger or the fight. Thus he responded to my embrace slowly.

After some time, I let go of him, giving him his personal space. But I regretted it, I wanted to continue to hug him. But I shake my head, letting my eyes search after Sebastian.

"He ran away.. That bastard..." Jace said with an irritated tone.

"Let it be..." I mumbled while picking up my Seraph Blade, which Sebastian had thrown away while kissing me. I still couldn't understand why he'd do such a thing, but I should worry about that later. I turned around to Jace quickly. He was mad, really mad, but of course he has all the right to be angry... I guess.

"Why the hell did you approach Sebastian?" Jace asked angrily, staring at me and waiting for my respond.

"Well... I thought maybe he would help me regain my memories..." I mumbled quietly, but it seems like I was loud enough for Jace to hear.

"And why didn't you ask me then?" Jace asked curiously, irritated and with a major jealousy in his voice.

"Since you refused to speak to me after the 'mistake' which occurred in the room..." I answered, but regretted it shortly after.

"Well, excuse me... It's not like you seemed so happy about the incident either..." He said with a higher tone.

"How'd you know?! Did you ask me?! If you hated it so much, why did you kiss me in the beginning?!" I yelled harshly with sorrow in my eyes.

"Yeah, I totally agree. I mean, I didn't really expect it to be so awful..." He yelled, with a higher tone than my own.

"So that's what you thought? Was it really that awful to kiss me?" I asked, quieter. My body started to shake while holding back the desire to cry.

"No, Clary, I didn't mean it-" Jace started.

"Just forget it..." I said, walking the path which would lead out of the Catacombs. I increased my speed, in hopes of not having to face Jace again.

"Clary!" Jace yelled, while running after me.

**Well, from now and on I'll be spending more time on writing the chapters, so I don't think I'll publish a new chapter each day... ;) **

**Gomenasai (Sorry)! **


	8. Chapter 8 Love in full Bloom

I entered the Institute with a high speed, in hopes of not having to face Jace right now. I just didn't understand a thing. He seems to be angry or rather jealous because of the forceful kiss Sebastian had given me. But I never thought he'd call _our _kiss awful, I mean, he didn't need to go that far...

"Clary!" Jace yelled grabbing my hand violently, forcing me to turn around and face him. I truly didn't want to talk about this right now. I struggled as I tried to get out of that hard grip of his.

"Clary, let me explain..." Jace insisted, with hopes of convincing me to listen. I wasn't sure about what I was supposed to do right now. I didn't really want to hear the truth behind his thoughts concerning the kiss and concerning us, since I was afraid of being rejected, afraid of losing him. I shook my head in the end.

"Clary..." Jace mumbled quietly, with an irritated tone. He dragged me inside _our_ room violently and slammed me against the nearest wall, that were beside the door. I looked at him with a bothered stare.

"Listen to me Clary... I didn't mean what I said... I just..." He begun, with a serious, but slightly sorrowful tone.

"You just...?" I asked him, patiently waiting for his answer. Thus I regretted asking him afterwards, I were still afraid of being rejected by him.

"I was jealous and angry... I was angry since I thought you detested the kiss and I was jealous since you seemed to enjoy the kiss with Sebastian..." Jace mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"W-Why?" I asked him. I needed to know whether he actually likes me or not... I needed to know...

"Since I'm in love with you, Clary..." Jace answered confidently and lovingly, while looking me in the eyes. In the end, it occurred, I felt the passionate touch of an angel and of course, I responded to it.

I slowly closed my eyes and started to imagine how it was before. Before I lost my memories, was I happy with him? Oh well, I had other things to do right now. I smiled as Jace were kissing me, I was really, really happy right now.

I slowly, unwillingly opened my eyes and yawned out of fatigue. I looked around me, just to see Jace laying down beside me, nude. Thus I looked down at my own body, just to realize that I also were naked. I blushed out of embarassment, when the memories of last night appeared..

"Already awake?" Jace asked as he gently embraced me. Which resulted in me to blush _even_ more.

"Yeah..." I said as I was blushing.

"Good morning then..." He said with a gentle tone. He seemed happy, I _am _happy.

"Good m-" I begun, but stopped as I felt the indescribable pain in my head. I quickly placed my hands on my head because of a habit and hoped for the pain to disappeat.

"Clary? Oy, what's wrong?!" Jace asked with a anxious tone. I weren't able to answer, since I myself didn't know what was going on. My senses disappeared and the image of the Jace in front of me also disappeared. Instead it seems like something else appeared in front of my eyes. Images of Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Maryse, Max, Valentine, Jocelyn (my mother), Luke, Sebastian and _Jace. _

_"Clary! Look out!" Isabelle yelled and hit the demon who almost injured me with her whip. _  
><em>_

_"Thank you Isabelle.." I said and continued to attack the demons which remained. _

_"Clary, leave this place immediately!" Jace insisted, while protecting me from the demons. __Jace has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Jace is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident, believing himself to be "the best Shadowhunter to ever live" and above others. True enough, Jace is superior in battle, something Jace has been training for since he was young and had grown to love over the years. He even exhibits sadistic tendencies, which he got on account of being raised by Valentine. Despite this, Jace in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifices if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves._

_"But..." I begun, and continued to injure the demons who approached me. _

_"Clary, Jace is right, leave before you get hurt..." Alec agreed, following the example of Jace and protected me from the demons. Alec can sometimes be a bit harsh, but he is truly similar to a brother, a brother I'll always be able to trust. Alec is often soft spoken and serious in most situations. He tries his best to act wisely, and is shown not be as brave as Jace is; but cautious. Up until later in the story, he had never killed a demon. However this is more because he puts Jace and his sister's safety before killing demons, frequently putting himself in danger to protect them. He shows himself to be extremely caring of the ones he loves, and is willing to do anything to save them, also he is said to be "easily guilted". Between the whole group, Alec is the most clever. Alec is one of the few openly gay Shadowhunters. Since homosexual Shadowhunters are normally shunned by the Clave, Alec was skeptical about coming out, but he eventually did, revealing to his family, friends, and fellow Shadowhunters his relationship with Warlock Magnus Bane, an act that inspired other teenage Shadowhunters to come out about their sexuality, as well._

_"But I can't just leave..." I protested, trying to help. _

_"We'll be okay Clary..." Isabelle nodded and joined Jace and Alec as they were protecting me. __She's similar to a sister, a sister who'll never abandon me. Despite her narcissistic attitude, Isabelle is very loyal to her family, particularly Alec. She is one of the few people in the world to be aware of his sexuality and the two are very close. Isabelle also possesses a fiery temper which numerous characters are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and locking herself in her room when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. While I at first finds Isabelle's abrasive nature disquieting, I soon grow to like her when she comes to know her warm side.___

_"Don't worry... We'll see you soon..." Magnus said and followed the movements of Alec, while protecting me. Magnus and Alec had been secretly dating, even though Alec still thought he was in love with Jace. Alec refused to tell others about the relationship due to how homosexuality isn't approved among Shadowhunters, often resulting in them being kicked out. Magnus took Jace in to his apartment when he is injured. Warlock was upset by this and nearly told Jace of his relationship with Alec, but ended up deciding against it, knowing that Alec wasn't ready for that kind of step yet. _

_"We're not so easy to take down..." Simon said, joining the others in hopes of protecting me. A friend I'll never lose. __Prior to their lives being changed by the Shadowhunter World, Simon was seen as an open geek by others and the bass player of a garage band. He was described as cute but doesn't even realize it. He had been a vegetarian since he was 10 years old. He also often quoted different "nerdy" things, like Dungeons and Dragons. He can be sarcastic and describes himself as witty and ironic. __At one point after being Turned into a vampire, he started dating Isabelle and Maia at the same time. Isabelle somehow excited him and intimidated him. She also forced him out of his geeky clothing. He liked Maia, on the other hand, because she was grounded and genuine and still likes doing normal things, treating and making Simon feel normal. And yet, even though he liked both girls at the same time, he admits that both girls are opposites._

_I looked at my friends, with a smile on my face. _

_"If you're staying, then I'm also staying..." I protested and continued to injure the demons. Hours passed and the fight were still continuing. _

_"Jace, look out!" The others yelled, as Sebastian suddenly were about to stab Jace. I ran as fast as possible to help, but I couldn't stop Sebastian, instead I defended Jace by getting stabbed instead of him. _

**Well what do you guys think? **

**Does anyone want to know what happens next? **

**HerondaleCake: Thank you very much, it means alot. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Memories

_"Clary!" I heard someone yell over and over again all of a sudden._ I opened my eyes, just to see myself laying down in a bed, placed in the infirmary. I looked at the white Infirmary clothes, made out of cotton, which I seemed to wear. I looked beside me, when I suddenly saw Jace sitting beside the bed, covering his face with his hands and crying. I had never seen him cry, especially not because of me. A smile suddenly appeared on my face.

"Jace... Don't cry, I'm right here..." I said, with a soft tone and placed my hands on his. He quickly removed his hands from his face and gripped my hands gently.

"C-Clary? Is it really you?" Jace asked, looking at me with a happy face. He slowly stood up and instead sat beside me, without removing the grip of his hands.

"It's me, Jace.. I won't die... The possibility of me dying because of a simple headache is zero, since I was able to survive after being stabbed by Sebastian in the fight of The Mortal War, you shouldn't be having to worry about anything, Jace Herondale..." I pointed out.

"You regained your memories?" Jace asked curiously and happily as I had said something concerning the past. I nodded happily, which resulted in a kiss between me and Jace once again.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask, it was similar to Isabelle's, it was Isabelle's. Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Maryse had entered the Infirmary at the time me and Jace were kissing. I slowly separated my lips from his, turning my face towards my friends which had entered the room.

"I regained my memories..." I explained happily. In the next second Isabelle and Maryse hugged me tightly out of happiness.

"Congratulations, Redhead..." Alec said with a happy tone with a gentle smile on his face, while Isabelle and Maryse were hugging me tightly. He often used to convince himself to believe he was in love with Jace as a way to escape his fear of being hurt by falling for Magnus. Alec is very protective of his family and assumes the most responsibility as the oldest of his siblings. He and Jace are _parabatai_, meaning that they are warriors who fight together and are closer than brothers.

"Yes, congratulations Clary..." Magnus said, following the example of Alec as he was smiling. Magnus slowly put his arms around Alec, which Alec responded to. They were hugging each other tightly out of happiness.

"Hey, Isabelle, Maryse, she is my girlfriend, I should be the one to hug her tightly..." Jace whined. At that second, Maryse and Isabelle slowly separated themselves from me, to make space for the hug of Jace. While hugging Jace, I looked around the room, someone wasn't here.

"Where's Simon?" I asked them all, when Jace quickly put a bit of distance between us, stopping the hug. No one answered, but Isabelle seemed affected by my words, since I could see the sorrow in those eyes of hers. Max was killed by Sebastian. At the moment, Sebastian knocked Isabelle out; she almost died. When Max died, he held on to a little wooden soldier Jace gave him when he was little. Isabelle kept on telling herself that she should have been there for him to hold on to, not a 'stupid little toy'. After his death, she locked herself in his room for six days, not eating, drinking, barely breathing. When Alec and Jace tried to comfort her, she refused to let them in. She continually blamed herself for what happened, saying that if she listened to him about him sighting someone (Sebastian) climbing the demon towers in order to get demons in. She just dismissed his idea as his wild imagination. But he was right. The only person who she let in was Simon, surprising both Jace and Alec. She let him in and slept with him, not sexually. She said his presence made her feel better. Although she still blames herself, she has forced herself that she must avenge his death by killing Sebastian. Though she did end up beating him up, badly. But I understood that something had happened to Simon, but I was afraid of the consequences and feelings Isabelle would be going through if something had happened to Simon.

"What happened? Where's Simon?!" I asked seriously, awaiting their answer.

"He were captured by Valentine..." I heard Isabelle say, as she started to cry. I placed my right hand on the surface of my mouth out of surprise. I couldn't believe it, Simon is the hostage of Valentine..? A feeling of worry had taken place in my heart. I quickly stood up, walking towards the exit of this room.

"Clary! Where are you going?" Jace yelled as I were walking towards the exit of the room.

"I need to help him! I can't just sit here in the Institute, knowing that one of my best friends is in trouble..." I said confidently while slowly opening the exit door. But instead I was stopped by the others who quickly blocked my path.

"You're not in a condition to do so! You just regained your memories, I won't allow you to lose them or injure yourself again.." Jace insisted, grabbing my arms.

"Jace... I have to do something..." I insisted, looking at him with a serious glare.

"Enough... Clary you need to rest, if you'd like you could leave in a few days to help Simon, but for now, you need to think about your own health..." Maryse said in the end, with a confident tone. Maryse is a passionate and proud Shadowhunter. She is shown to care deeply for her children and is broken after Max's death.

"But Maryse-!" Jace started with disappointment in his voice. Beneath Jace's flippant exterior lies a soul in constant torment, filled with a deep-seated rage that he keeps in check most of the time and channels into fighting and slaying demons and also, sometimes, his sarcastic and nasty remarks.

"No buts!" Maryse said in the end, cutting Jace off. She then left the Infirmary together with Isabelle, Alec and Magnus. I turned towards Jace, who seemed really angry.

"You're really going to go? When I finally regain you, you want to leave me?" Jace asked with a disappointed tone.

"It's not like I'll be dying..." I answered with confidence.

"No? Last time you tried to help us, you almost got yourself killed!" Jace pointed out.

"Jace, I won't die..." I insisted and walked closer towards Jace. He looked with a truly worried face, looking at everything else, except at me.

"Jace, look at me, I'm right here, I'll never leave you..." I said, placing my hands on his cheeks. After a second he placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me passionately.

**Alexia ShadowDemon: Haha, thank you very much. I'm truly happy that I receive such comments, since it's my first time writing a Fanfiction... :)**

**Well, I have had a few days off of school, so I've been able to write a bit better and since it's autumn break next week, I'll be having more time to write chapters! **


	10. Chapter 10 Bad Health and a Bad Day

I looked towards the roof above me. I rolled over from side to side, grabbing the pillow lightly as I rolled over. It was boring, truly boring. After the time in the Infirmary a few days ago, the others had been constantly training for the final fight against Valentine and Sebastian, but I wasn't allowed to. Maryse had given me strict orders concerning my health. I wasn't allowed to train or fight at all, but I couldn't help but to worry about the consequences Jace and the others would be going through. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help, I needed to help them. Valentine and his demons are hard to defeat and who knows what he had done to Simon. Valentine embodied the classic traits of the evil overlord: charisma, a genius-level intellect and a narcissistic sense of entitlement. He was a sadistic, domineering, and power-hungry Machiavellian-type, and somewhat of a sociopath, driven by a furious rage and hatred brought about by his father's death at the hands of a werewolf. Despite this deep-seated anger, he usually maintained great emotional restraint in the face of dramatic situations, maintaining a demeanor of cool calculation and icy composure. He even considered empathy and compassion to be weaknesses. Despite everything, Valentine did not consider himself evil; instead, he viewed himself as a heroic figure, willing to challenge the authority of the Clave and even Heaven. He tried to justify his actions as being for the good of humanity and the world despite the numerous atrocities and acts of genocide he had committed in the process. I grabbed the pillow harshly and threw it towards the window, in hopes of expressing my feelings.

"Oh my... You seem mad..." I heard somebody say, with a sneaky tone. I rolled over, just to see Sebastian standing at the entrance of the room, which resulted in me sitting up. I opened my mouth to scream, but was stopped by Sebastian who covered my mouth.

"Please refrain from screaming..." He said, still covering my mouth with his hand. I nodded as I saw that I didn't really have any other choice. After seeing me nod, Sebastian removed his hand. I quickly stepped out of the bed and tried to find the balance, which would help me to stand firmly.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I asked seriously, but quietly. I was ready to scream if there were a need to, but I didn't want to see that frightening look Jace showed back then at the time in the Catacombs of Paris, so I refrained from screaming, for now.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to speak to you..." Sebastian whispered, taking a step backwards. I raised one of my eyebrows out of curiousness and waited for him to begin the conversation, since I didn't really know what he wanted to talk about. It could as well be about Simon, but if he still hadn't been informed about the situation, it could turned into a dangerous bloodbath, with the life of Simon and the others at stake.

"I want you to stay out of the business concerning Valentine..." Sebastian asked me.

"Is this a joke?" I asked with a serious tone and glared madly at him. He expected me to allow Valentine to do as he pleases? He expected me to abandon my best friend? He expected me to allow my boyfriend, my family and my friends to fight alone? No way.

"It's not a joke Clary, will you just stay away?" Sebastian asked me once again, this time, a bit more seriously. He seemed serious, but I couldn't see why he wouldn't want me to meddle in the business of Valentine, wouldn't he be happy that he'd get a chance to kill me once and for all?

"No..." I answered, with a cocky tone. This was just pure insanity, coming from the child who had killed the youngest Lightwood brother. The person who Isabelle Lightwood wanted to atone for his sins, the person who cruelly killed Max Lightwood and almost killed Isabelle Lightwood. Young as he was, Max had always disliked being reminded that he is not yet of age. He hated being overlooked or left behind during matters for the adults and that he cannot engage in the conversations all his family members discuss with one another. According to Jace, he could sleep through just about anything and, "like a cat", could sleep anywhere. Max once bought a Naruto manga, and had taken an interest in them ever since Clary taught him how to correctly read it.

"I see... Since you won't listen to me, I guess I'll have to make you listen.." Sebastian said and drew his sword.

I wasn't prepared, my health after regaining my memories had gotten worse and Maryse said it wasn't very smart to overextend myself for a few days, since my head, nor my body would be able to tolerate it. Unluckily for me, my health hadn't gotten better yet, since there still were a few days left for me to rest. I quickly ran towards the door, in hopes of getting away from him. But I got tripped, before reaching the doorknob.

"Hm... Well, let's finish this quickly..." Sebastian mumbled, with a corrupt smirk on his face. He crouched, still wearing that smirk of his and brought his blade towards my throat. I still couldn't believe why he'd do such a thing, why he'd follow Valentine, there must've been a good part of him, a part Valentine had tried to destroy. I struggled as he moved the blade closer to my throat, it was no use.

**Alexia ShadowDemon: Thank you very much! :)**

**Lindsayhonaker: You've waited for this moment, huh? :)**

**Well, please continue to read, we're coming closer to the climax! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Pregnancy and Death?

**Clary's P.O.V**

I continued to struggle, as he moved the sharp blade closer to my throat. But it was no use. I had reached the end of the wall and my movements were limited. Sebastian had crouched down towards me, placing the blade next to my throat, decreasing my chances of escaping. The fear had taken a place in my heart, which was easily shown because of my vigorous shaking body.

"Sebastian, stop this... please..." I begun, trying to reach the part of him that _yet_ hadn't gotten affected or dominated by Valentine, _or_ the demonblood. But it was no use. He kept quiet as the sharp blade slowly slid my throat as it touched my neck. I felt a bit of regret coming from Sebastian movements, as it continued to slid my throat. I thought, _for even a second_, that Sebastian would turn towards the "good side", towards us, help us, but I seemed to have been wrong. If there exist _even a glimpse_ of Sebastian's true self, it'll be gone soon. He refuses to listen to any of us, he refuses to understand the concequences of those actions of his. I continued to struggle, but it wouldn't change the outcome. It was _over_... I thought.

_Suddenly_ a shocking gaze appeared on my face as Jace jumped through the window, which gradually broke to a thousand pieces. Sebastian's face revealed the surprise he felt as Jace had jumped through the window. I took this opportunity and tried to stand up, but it was no use and I regretted it shortly after taking action. I fell down to the ground, like a burning _asteroid_ falling down from the massive and mysterious Space, filled with stars, planets and unknown things.

The sharp blade seemed to have created a wound on my throat, big enough to make me lose my energy, as Jace had jumped through the window and had startled Sebastian, resulting in his hands slipping and creating the current wound now placed on my neck. What surprised me was the fact that the healing rune didn't seem to heal my wound, which proved that Sebastian had gotten stronger than ever. Sebastian shoved me away as he turned around, facing Jace with a _deadly_ glare. Not only was he stronger than ever, he was also _angrier_ than ever. I got slammed to the nearest wall, increasing the pain of my wound, which now was leaking a higher amount of blood.

"Clary!" Jace yelled with an tormented tone as Sebastian shoved me away. I searched for an opportunity to escape and assist Jace, but as Sebastian had slid my throat the percentage of me being able to escape and assist Jace was low. I'd instead be in his way, since my condition limited my chances in fighting and in movements. Jace ran towards me with haste, running through and crushing the broken pieces of glass to even smaller pieces, but failed to reach me as Sebastian stood in the way. Sebastian turned his head towards me and smirked. It seems like his anger had disappeared and the only thing that remained was his slyness and fraud.

"Jace, you truly act highly repulsive for being a Herondale, but maybe Mr Herondale also were as repulsive as you are..." Sebastian commented on his impulsive actions, with a lurking smirk on his lips, exposing his true intentions. I turned my face towards Jace as he scowled towards Sebastian. I tried to stand up, but it was no use and I regretted it once again. I fell down to the ground once again, placing my right hand at the bloody wound, trying to stop the stream of blood coming from my wound.

"Clary!" Jace yelled once again, but this time with a furious and tormented tone. He glared at Sebastian and clenched his fist, trying to restrain himself from doing something he'll regret. But his impatience had taken control and he ended up beginning the rough fight against Sebastian. I once again tried to stand up and succeeded, but as the wound had affected my stamina, strenght and defense, I ended up leaning towards the nearest wall. I felt a sharp and strong pain, as I was seeing Jace and Sebastian fight _intensely_. But if I'd interfere, I'd just be in Jace's way, so I tried to endure the feeling of wanting to help him.

"Clary! Jace!" Alec yelled as he opened the door, with Isabelle, Magnus and Maryse behind him. Alec, Isabelle and Maryse ended up running with haste to Jace's side to assist him in the rough fight against Sebastian, while Magnus ended up beside me, staring intensely at the wound on my neck. I followed Jace's, Isabelle's, Alec's and Maryse's every step as they were fighting, making sure Sebastian would 'sneak attack', 'surprise attack' or trick them. Magnus waved his hand in front of my eyes, trying to gain my attention.

"What happened?" Magnus asked me calmly shortly after gaining my attention, as the others were fighting intensely against Sebastian. I kept quiet as Magnus waited for my answer, but as he understood that I weren't in a condition to speak with anyone, he simply started to use his magic to heal my wound. When Magnus finally were done healing my wound I shaked my head, trying to shake all those awful predictions out of my mind and stood up, ready to assist the others in the fight against Sebastian, _together_ with Magnus.

"Well... Since I'm outnumbered I guess I'll take my leave, for now that is.." Sebastian begun and ran through the pieces of glass laying on the floor, towards the broken window. I looked at Sebastian with a surprised face. _He_ gave up? Sebastian gave up? The _Sebastian_ I knew would never give up so easily, well, he'd try to trick us or something similar to that, but I couldn't see why _he'd_ give up. For what reason? I followed Sebastian's every step, ensuring myself he won't pull any 'tricks', while _pretending_ to have given up.

"See you, Clary and I hope you'll listen to my advice..." Sebastian said before disappearing through the broken window, while laughing. I looked at the others as they started at me with revealed worry in their eyes. I sighed, it was over, _for now_. But the things which came after the incident were more than anything I've faced before. Just wait for it. As Sebastian left the Institute through the window, Jace grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the room and towards the Infirmary. He forced me to lay down on one of the Infirmary beds and glared at me as he did so.

"Clary, what did he tell you?" Jace asked me, trying to control his anger. I kept quiet as he continued to ask me about the reason for the incident which happened earlier. I looked down as he repeated his question _over_ and _over_ again. I didn't want to speak, I didn't have the _courage_ to do so, so instead I ignored the question. I knew that if I'd tell Jace about what Sebastian said, they would exclude me from the mission to save Simon. I needed to help him, he needs me right now. He need _us_ right now. I couldn't possibly be as selfish to not help my best friend when he needs me and my help. I had to help him, _immediately_.

"Jace-" I begun, trying to explain that he didn't need to worry about anything, when I suddenly stopped speaking. I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand and placed my left hand at my stomach, trying to refrain from vomiting. I quickly stepped out of the bed and ran towards the nearest bathroom with haste, running past Jace. I crouched down and vomited in the toilet, which soon resulted in a chicken-like smell surrounding the bathroom. I coughed out the last bit of vomit, before lowering the toilet lid as I flushed the toilet. How embarassing.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace asked me with a tense tone, while running into the bathroom. I could see the endless worry in his eyes, staring intensely at me.

"Don't... Don't come in here..." I said with a serious tone. I didn't want him to see me like this. I finally understood something I should've understood a long time ago. It seemed like since the time I lost my memories, I have always been relying on others. In the Pandemonium Club, in the Catacombs of Paris, the past battle against Sebastian in mine and Jace's room. I'm _always_ troubling Jace. Always being weak, I'm always putting others in danger because of my reckless actions. Jace took a few light steps and crouched down towards me, grabbing my left hand smoothly.

"Should I get you a fruit or something? I mean, to build up your energy?" Jace asked me a bit calmer, placing his right hand at my cheek. I'm _once again_ troubling him with my selfishness. Once again causing _unneeded_ trouble. This shouldn't be the case.

"I'm sorry, I haven't really had an appetite these last few days..." I said, dragging my right hand downwards the left half my face. I jumped as I realized what I was saying. Could I be? No appetite? Overly sensitive emotions? Hormones helter-skelter? _No!_ this couldn't be it. I _must_ be paranoid, I _must_ be.. There's _no way_ I could be... right?

"Clary? Are you possibly... pregnant?" Jace asked me lightly. I jumped once again as he asked me if I were pregnant. That'd be impossible. But I'd be lying if I said no, since the answer wasn't precise and I shouldn't be able to just simply 'guess' wether I am pregnant or not. I shrugged, expressing my doubt at the answer. Jace's expression gradually changed to a slightly happy, slightly worried expression instead.

"Could you go and get Isabelle, also, ask her to bring me _'that'_?" I asked with a nervous tone, as Jace quickly nodded and left the bathroom to go and get Isabelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's P.O.V<strong>

Could Clary really be pregnant? Of course, I hope she _is_ pregnant, but if that is the case, then I will _not_ allow her to go through any kind of danger. I was truly happy, but also worried. The burdens of a child is more than you'll be able to think of, but also as a Shadowhunter, the pressure will be increased. But if that is the case, I can't allow Valentine to know about her pregnancy either, since not only will Clary face the feeling of being used as a 'Guinea Pig', but our child will be going through hardships in the future. I slammed the door to Isabelle's room open with haste and quickly stepped in it, just to see Isabelle sitting on her bed, carving in the missing and the needed runes on her body by using the stele.

"Jace? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked me with a surprised tone, which matched the surprised expression on her face. I quickly grabbed her arm and started to drag her with me out of the room, resulting in the stele falling on the comfortable bed.

"Clary asked me to bring you to her... Also she asked you to bring _'that'_..." I said, since I actually didn't know what 'that' was. But I simply guessed that Isabelle knew what this were about. I was never a guy who understood these kinds of things. I felt as if my usual seriousness had disappeared. I felt like a weak and useless child, who couldn't do anything. Similar to the time in my childhood when my father ripped my rabbit to pieces because of my inability to follow instructions.

"She's _pregnant?!_" Isabelle gasped and walked with a higher speed. I nodded slowly, resulting in here to worry _even _more than earlier and led her to the bathroom were Clary sat gloomy. She went in quickly with a worry which was easily seen through her face.

"Clary!" Isabelle said, crouching down towards her. She turned to me and waved her hand, asking me to leave after closing the door. I did as she said and left them after closing the door. Of course I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have much of a choice. Clary needed to do this, without having to be worrying about me and my thoughts or opinions, so I left, allowing her to do things calmly. I walked towards the Training room, where Maryse, Alec and Magnus were gathered. The Training room is located in the attic of the Institute. There are beams located twenty feet in the air that are used to teach Shadowhunters balance and flexibility. A small changing room is located just off the training room. As I stepped in, they stared at me, with a _serious_ face.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's P.O.V<strong>

I entered the Training room together with Isabelle, with a smile on my face. Jace, Maryse, Alec and Magnus looked at me with a serious face. I turned towards Isabelle, who also seemed to have serious expression on her face, like the others. My worries increased and that smile gradually became a worried expression. What could've happened?

"What's wrong?" I asked them with a worried tone, awaiting some kind of respond from them. The worry increased, is it Simon? Did anything happen with Valentine? Or was it Sebastian? Demons? What could've possible happened?

"Clary... Your mother and Luke is...-" Maryse begun with a gloomy tone, while looking back and forth from the floor, towards me. What? Luke? My stepfather?

Luke is kind, gentle, calm, level-headed, and righteous. He is also fiercely loyal to those he loves. Luke is ragged-looking, with blue eyes and brown, uneven hair. He is tall, with square shoulders and a slightly stooped posture. Luke also wears glasses and often wears flannel shirts. Luke Garroway, born Lucian Graymark, is the husband of my mother, Jocelyn Fray and the stepfather of, as well as the man who raised, her daughter, me. He is a werewolf who was formerly a Shadowhunter and a member of the Circle, before he was betrayed by his parabatai, Valentine._  
><em>

Jocelyn is an over-all kind and caring person. Jocelyn is also quite stubborn and brave, traits which I also seemingly inherited. Also like me, Jocelyn tends to blame herself for things that are not entirely her fault. She is also a very overprotective mother, to the point where she would readily lie and leave her life behind, as well as risk her own life, to keep me safe, willing to do anything for me; while at first she thought this meant keeping her hidden away from the Shadowhunter world, she eventually realized, though struggled to accept, that it was the opposite. She is often described as very beautiful, with curly red hair and green eyes that resembles mine and sharp, well-defined features. Jocelyn is also quite short, like me, and has long eyelashes.

"Don't say it!" Jace yelled and cut her off quickly, crossing his arms out of fury.

"What? What's wrong with them?!" I begun. My mother? My father? What could've happened to them? What's so serious that Jace doesn't want me to know about it?

"They're...-" Maryse continued, but got cut off once again by Jace.

"I said, DON'T SAY IT MARYSE!" Jace yelled with an angry and high tone.

"She deserves to know..!" Magnus yelled out of anger. Alec quickly placed his hand on Jace's shoulder, trying to make him calm down. Jace looked at Alec as he changed his expression.

"What happened to my mother and father?!" I asked once again, but this time I yelled.

"We don't know how, but they... Jocelyn and Luke is dead, Clary..." Maryse said as she begun to cry. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't. I looked around me, at Alec and Magnus. I could see the shining tears that ran down their cheeks. I looked backwards to see Isabelle, but her eyes were filled with tears.

"No way... Mom and dad... They're dead?" I mumbled as I fell to the ground and bursted out in tears. I placed my hands on my heart as it were aching and itching out of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to post the eleventh chapter, but I've had writers block for some time now. But you can thank Alexa ShadowDemon, she's given me advice of how to regain my fantasy and continue to write. :(<strong>

**But my borrowed computer (from the school) got broken, so I had a problem writing since my mother and father needed their computer for work. But anyways I've fixed my old computer (my own), so I'll be writing on that one for some time. :)**

**Also I've begun to write another The Mortal Instruments Fanfiction together with Alexa ShadowDemon called "The Rune of Love", so well, I've been a bit busy with that. ;)**

**Well, anyways, what did you think of the eleventh chapter? Was it good, bad, sad, awesome or what do you think? I'd like to hear your opinion. :)**

**I'll try to update as quick as possible, so hold your thumbs crossed that I'll be able to do so! Oh also, please review. ;)**

**Alexia ShadowDemon: Haha, well, what do you think about this chapter then? Also, sorry I'm taking so long to write on our second chapter of "The Rune of Love"... I've just been going through much these days.. :I**

**Best Regards**

**AnkanA/**


	12. Chapter 12 The Aftermath of Their Death

_Everything seemed to have went black. But I wasn't totally unconscious... I was surrounded by an endless darkness, filled with secrets and betrayals, increasing its size for each time I lose myself in my darkest thoughts. Of all the things I had went through, this was the hardest one of them all. A darkness without an exit, a fight without an end, a life without any kind of end. _

_"Clary?" A familiar voice echoed in the endless darkness which had surrounded me. I looked around me, back and forth, searching for the person who had called my name. I'm acting like a child who've lost her mother and father, which was the case. Suddenly a human being stepped out of the darkness and walked towards me. It couldn't be... could it be?_

_"Mother? Is it really you?!" I asked and tried to embrace her, but ended up walking through her as if she was made out of an unsolid material. I turned around, facing her back with sorrowful eyes. I really felt like hugging her, but I wasn't able to, unluckily for me. She turned around, staring intensely at me and my movements._

_"Clary, I do not have much time... Our talk is limited, so just listen to what I have to say and do not ask any question, ok?" My mother said with a serious tone as she said each word. For a beginning I was unable to accept the fact that I couldn't interrogate her about the situation. _

_"Mom, what happened? You aren't dead, right? Mom?" I asked my mother with a worried and serious tone. I continued to ask questions similar to this one over and over again, awaiting an answer. I didn't want to accept the fact that she's dead, I absolutely didn't want to accept such a despicable thing. _

_"Clary, listen..." My mother said with a slightly pained tone. I became quiet as she said so, or rather I tried to keep quiet despite the fact that I had much to say and much to ask her. But it wouldn't change the outcome. If I'd continue to ask the question, I'd simply be ignored. _

_"A few weeks ago, as Magnus had informed you, I left New York for some time because of a reason__. I also decided to bring Luke, since he would be needed for the mission... I had asked for the location of their headquaters from Magnus a few days earlier. Their headquaters seemed to be located in the eastern part of Berlin. I travelled to Germany together with Luke, with the goal to find Hodge and Valentine. But things didn't go as me and Luke had planned. The moment we walked further into the headquaters of Valentine, a high amount of demons begun to attack us. As me and Luke fought the demons Valentine and Hodge appeared, assisting the demons in the purpose of killing us. Also after a bit, Sebastian arrived, increasing our hardships and troubles.. After minutes and hours of fighting, we were tired and breathless, also since we were outnumbered, it didn't took so long for them to kill us.." My mother told me._

_"W-Wait? Y-You're really d-dead? If you really are dead, then how come you're here?" I asked my mother with a sorrowful tone. Trying to deny the fact that she really is dead. _

_"Clary I don't have time... Listen, you are not allowed to put yourself in danger or expose whether you're pregnant or not, do you understand? Valentine will not leave you or the child alone if you are.. Clary, I can't protect you any further in the world of the living." My mother said. I felt that my eyes wouldn't be able to hold in my tears any further._

_"Jocelyn, we have to leave..." A familiar voice said. And at that second, Luke, my father appeared next to my mother, hugging her tightly. _

_"Clary, even though I'm counted as your step-father, you've always been a real daughter to me..." Luke said as he smiled. Both my dad and my mom were smiling gently at me. I couldn't hold it in any longer, tears began to run down my cheeks, as my mom and dad begun to fade away. I tried to hug them, but it was no use and they had already faded away._

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as they disappeared and once again fell to the black ground, bursting out in tears._

_"Clary! Clary, wake up!" I heard a overly familiar voice yell while I was crying out of sorrow in the darkness. _

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyelids as I constantly heard his voice calling my name over and over again. Before my eyes I saw Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Maryse. I slowly sat up, as I were laying down in the now uncomfortable Infirmary bed once <em>again<em>. I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my face, similar to the feelings of dry tears, which was the case. It seems like I had been crying in my sleep. I rubbed my face, trying to reduce the feeling of dry tears, which didn't have any kind of effect. Rather, it just made me feel worse than earlier, saddening me even more.

"Clary..." Jace said and sat down beside me. I really didn't have any energy to speak with Jace or anyone else. I'd rather dream about my mother and father right now, but they're dead... Rather, I couldn't believe that Jace didn't want to inform me about the

"Well, Isabelle informed us about the fact that you might be pregnant, so are you pregnant?" Alec asked me all of a sudden, trying to change the subject of the conversation, much to my surprise. I've spent so long, thinking about my parents who had died, completely forgetting about the fact of pregnancy. I was just about to tell the results, but got reminded about what my mother informed me about.

_"Clary I don't have time... Listen, you are not allowed to put yourself in danger or expose whether you're pregnant or not, do you understand? Valentine will not leave you or the child alone if you are.. Clary, I can't protect you any further in the world of the living." _My mother had told me. As clever as always, she should have experience about such things as going through pregnancy together with Valentine.

"No, it was negative... I'm not pregnant..." I said, sulking lightly out of sadness. I quickly stood up and looked around me as they stared at me confidently. I felt my nervousness increase as they continued to stare at me out of worry. I examined them from head to toe as they were staring at me. Not until then did I notice the fact that their body was adorned with newly carved runes.

"Don't tell me... You're leaving to go save Simon without me.. aren't you?" I asked them with a interrogative and suspicious tone. Their faces, clothes and runes gave their _true_ intentions away. They were going to leave for the headquater of Valentine, Hodge and Sebastian. They were going to leave me here, not allowing me to revenge my mother or stop Valentine's deeds. I will not allow that to happen, I'm going, whether they like it or not.

"Clary, I think it's best for you to stay here... I mean, your emotions might be a bit exposing right now..." Jace said, trying to convince me to stay at the Institute. I didn't need, nor want any kind of pity.

"Jace... Don't start again, I'm going with you and that's just how it is..." I told him, while stepping closer to the door. Whether I'd go with them or not, wasn't really their decision, it was mine.

"Clary, this is not funny..." Jace said, staring intensely at me with worry in his eyes.

"Jace, my mother AND my father died because of him, I will not allow him to do whatever he pleases!" I said with a slightly higher tone, trying to refrain from yelling at him.

"Clary, do you really believe you're in a condition to fight fairly right now?" Jace asked me, trying to convince me that my anger would get in the way.

"Jace, if you mean that my anger will get in your way, then don't worry, I won't get in your way..." I said and glared at him. I opened the door and walked out of it with haste, slamming it shortly after.

I walked towards mine and Jace's room and stepped in it. My gaze fell at the broken window, it seemed like the others had nicely made sure that the pieces of glass wouldn't hurt me, since they had cleaned the room. I sat down at the comfortable bed and sighed. I then realized that I needed to prepare for the fight against Valentine, Sebastian and Hodge. I grabbed the stele and begun to apply the last few runes which had disappeared with the time. I stood up once again and walked towards the wardrobe made out of wood, for the purpose of changing my clothes to something more suitable for a fight. I sulked, I had forgotten that Isabelle had replaced my ordinary clothes in the wardrobe, with her own taste of revealing clothes. I grabbed a pair of light black jeans, with four zipper pockets, two at the front and two at the back. I picked a matching, dark black top and a simple light black leather jacket. I placed my stele in the pocket of the leather jacket and grabbed my seraph blade. I then ran quickly towards the hall were I guessed the others would be.

"Cla-..." Jace begun, once again, increasing the volume of his tone, before getting cut off by Maryse.

"Ready to go Clary?" Maryse asked me with a trusting smile, shining on her bright face, cutting Jace off. I raised an eyebrow out of suspicion and nodded as a respond. I didn't understand why Maryse would say that, since she, of all people, would side with Jace.. Well, things don't always go as you think and I've experienced many unexpected things throughout the years.

"Yes, let's just go..." Clary said with a irritated tone, which was filled with the painful feeling of the distrust of Jace. I walked towards the exit of the Institute with haste and opened it, leaving as quickly as it opened.

* * *

><p>I stared at the building in front of me, known as the headquaters of our greatest enemy, Valentine Morgenstern. The man who's also known as my 'real father', the man who is also known as Sebastian's father, also known as the man who created the evil and corrupt Sebastian. I stared at Jace and his eyes that shined out of confidence. The others were ready to what it would take to defeat Valentine, but I hadn't. I knew that in the midst of trying to defeat Valentine, I'd become unsure, I'd lose. But I wanted to be with Maryse, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and <em>Jace<em> at this moment, I wanted to protect them, I wanted to help them... I then turned my face towards the building once again, looking at its appearance, trying to understand how it was built and how we were going to enter. I seemed to have begun daydreaming, since in the next second, the others were by the entrance of Valentine's headquaters.

"Wait!" I yelled, trying to catch their attention. At that moment, I did catch their attention, as they turned towards me.

"We can't possibly go in from there... I'm sure that Valentine put guards to guard the entrance..." I said a bit quieter. Well I wasn't _sure _I _knew_. At that moment they walked towards me and nodded without argumentation. I understood that they wanted me to lead the way. Of course I'm sure they followed me since I'm related to Valentine and I'd be able to understand the reasons of his actions.

At that moment I grabbed the wall of the building to gain balance, before I used my strengthening rune to jump a high percentage of meters up, resulting in a stable landing. I waited for the others to arrive, before I opened the round window on the roof and jumped down, into the building. I looked around me, when I saw the exit of the room, which were placed on my left. I walked towards the door and slowly opened it, resulting in a sound similar to the sound of an unoiled door, hoping that nobody heard or saw us. We walked straight through the horrific hall, with a destination of the center of the building. A door seemed to have catched my attention. I turned towards the others, before I slowly walked towards the door and tried to open it, but it was, _of course,_ locked. I bent down and looked through the keyhole, when I suddenly saw Valentine's laboratory. If Simon, the vampire, were to be somewhere in this building, it would've been in the lab of Valentine. When I saw a living thing appearing in front of the keyhole, a shadow in front of the keyhole, I knew someone were there, probably Valentine, Sebastian or Hodge, since the form of the shadow were to 'organised' to be a demon. I looked back at the others, trying to make them understand that our goal were in there, without having to speak. I stepped aside, when Jace approached me, asking me to step back. I brought forth my Seraph Blade and stood in a position suited for fighting. Jace slowly brought up his leg, ready to forcibly open the door through a kick.

_This is it... The final fight..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry it took so long for me to post the chapter!**

**AnkanA Aka A Herondle/ **


	13. Chapter 13 Siblings fornever

_At that moment I grabbed the wall of the building to gain balance, before I used my strengthening rune to jump a high percentage of meters up, resulting in a stable landing. I waited for the others to arrive, before I opened the round window on the roof and jumped down, into the building. I looked around me, when I saw the exit of the room, which were placed on my left. I walked towards the door and slowly opened it, resulting in a sound similar to the sound of an unoiled door, hoping that nobody heard or saw us. We walked straight through the horrific hall, with a destination of the center of the building. A door seemed to have catched my attention. I turned towards the others, before I slowly walked towards the door and tried to open it, but it was, of course, locked. I bent down and looked through the keyhole, when I suddenly saw Valentine's laboratory. If Simon, the vampire, were to be somewhere in this building, it would've been in the lab of Valentine. When I saw a living thing appearing in front of the keyhole, a shadow in front of the keyhole, I knew someone were there, probably Valentine, Sebastian or Hodge, since the form of the shadow were to 'organised' to be a demon. I looked back at the others, trying to make them understand that our goal were in there, without having to speak. I stepped aside, when Jace approached me, asking me to step back. I brought forth my Seraph Blade and stood in a position suited for fighting. Jace slowly brought up his leg, ready to forcibly open the door through a kick._

* * *

><p>The door broke with a thud as he kicked it. I took a deep breath, ready to fight the forces of darkness. As Jace had guessed I wasn't completely ready to fight against my own biological father, my brother and my ex-teacher. But I didn't have much of a choice anymore, things had gotten out of hand and Valentine needed to be stopped. Valentine, Sebastian and Hodge were all gathered in Valentine's laboratory and turned around facing us with a smirk as Jace kicked the door with his leg. I couldn't see a surprised expression, no stressed movements, they just stood there, smirking like idiots... This is ridiculous, it's easy... too easy.<p>

"Ah, my children are gathered... My daughter, who as a child was fed with the blood of an angel and my son, who as a child was fed with the blood of a demon... What an eye-catching and touching reunion.." Valentine commented as he smirked towards me. What could he possibly be planning? I expected a bit more of a reaction at least. Also... the words and sentences that came out of his mouth were absurd, not only that, but he speaks with such a calm word, even though his enemies are standing right in front of him...

"What's so funny?" Jace asked as an answer to Valentine's comment. I stared at Sebastian, who just stood there, listening to our conversation. I looked back towards Jace and stared at his change of expression as Valentine continued to speak. I weren't able to look away anymore... this was... tch.

"Oh my, my step-son is here, or well, my future son-in-law..." Valentine answered and chuckled slightly, with the purpose of making Jace irritated. What was he talking about? What is he trying to do? Get killed? Be known as a stalker? I weren't able to foretell his movements or his actions any longer. His way of uttering and his choice of words made me pissed. Though I don't know why, but I couldn't help but think that he is acting weirder than usual.

"Oh, Clarissa, don't be shy.." Valentine said shortly after, with the intention of making me step forward. I didn't know what to do right know, I couldn't understand actions at all, was this a part of his plan? Or does he just see all of this as a game? If that is the case... then I definitely can't allow him to win. Him, a man who plays around with the lives of others, he who uses them as a pawn, is not worth losing to. When Valentine understood that I had no intention of stepping forward, his expression gradually changed to the opposite.

At that second Hodge and Valentine quickly ran towards us, with the purpose of attacking us. Jace and the others blocked his path as his attack were aimed towards me. Valentine's attack quickly met the defensive barrier of my comrades, or rather my _friends. _Jace turned towards me for a blink of a second and nodded. I responded to his nod with a nod. Jace quickly turned towards Valentine as he continued to attack and quickly responded with a jump-kick. I turned towards Hodge, when I saw the fact that he was busy taking care of the Lightwood family. I turned towards Magnus, when I saw that he begun to assist Jace in the fight against Valentine. I examined the laboratory for some kind of clue to where Simon could be hidden. I put aside my Seraph Blade for the time being as my eyes examined the room, I felt slightly more at ease, as if I was flying on the fluffy clouds, but that was were I was wrong. My eye spotted an overly familiar face, Sebastian's. I followed his hands with my eyes, seeing that the one who were holding me, were Sebastian.

"What the? Put me down this instant!" I yelled and looked back, towards Valentine's laboratory were the forces of darkness were fighting against the forces of light. I seeked the eyes of Jace as I struggled, but Jace was busy right now, I can't possibly make him lose his focus, he might... NO! I definitely won't allow him to die, I won't let anyone die because of Valentine's sins! Definitely not!

"Clary, I warned you didn't I? I told you to not meddle in things that doesn't concern you, didn't I? Well, now you'll learn to listen to my advice..." Sebastian smirked as he were running further and further away from Valentine's laboratory, further away from the others and further away from _Jace_. I tried to grab my Seraph Blade, but the way he held me made it difficult to grab my Seraph blade. I gave off a shocked expression as his words went through my ears, into my brain.

"'Advice'? The difference between advice and compulsion is that an advice is an option, it's not a must..." I uttered as I struggled. I finally understood. Even the little fact that Sebastian didn't mean to _force_ me, but to give me an _advice_ made me see that he still had some light inside of him. At that moment the only answer I got from Sebastian was a sound similar to 'tch'. I examined our surroundings, it seemed like he had brought me to some kind of corridor, far away from Valentine's laboratory. He quickly opened one of the multiple doors and stepped in, still holding me in his arms.

"You..! You still don't understand the position you are in?!" he yelled and threw me away. I seemed to have landed on something comfortable and soft. I turned, to see what he had thrown me on and got shocked as I understood it was a bed. I quickly brought forth my Seraph Blade and crawled further to the upper part of the bed, making sure that the only thing behind me is the wall.

"Oh my, what an interesting position... Leaned towards the wall with a Seraph Blade in your hand as a defensive tool. History seems to be repeating itself..." Sebastian smirked as he walked closer towards me. I, quickly, stepped out of the bed and ran towards another wall, with the Seraph Blade in my hand.

"What are you talking about? History repeating itself? Explain it to me right now!" I demanded, almost yelling.

"Well, there is no time for that..." Sebastian answered as he continued to walk towards me with harsh steps. I couldn't believe it, for a second I thought that Sebastian really cared for me, but as always I misjudge people... how sad.

"D-Don't! What happened to you? Aren't we siblings, Sebastian? Shouldn't we look after each other? Protect each other from danger? ANSWER ME!" I yelled, louder than ever, with an indescribable pain in my tone. It finally happened, all my thoughts, of the past, the current and the future Sebastian just slipped through my mouth. Sebastian stopped his steps and just stared at me as I spoke.

"I know the demonblood inside of you is making you act like this.. But, I promise you Sebastian, with your strength you can change that! As long as you allow the demonblood to control you, you'll always see it as compulsion, but if you try, you can make it a option instead!" I yelled even higher, with a harsh pain in every word.

"What do you know huh? A child like you, who's always been loved. You lived comfortably together with mom and Luke, happily, without any complications. You easily obtained the title as a Shadowhunter, with born talents you took the Shadowhunter with storm. You gained friends, a lover, best friends who gradually began to see you as their siblings. You with your 'sparkling' personality enlightened everyone around you. You have bonds. I on the other hand lived a harsh life with our father, Valentine, a life filled with complications. I had to train and practice everyday, only to be accepted as a Shadowhunter, but you know what? Not even _once_ did Valentine praise me, you know what? My father didn't even acknowledge me as a Shadowhunter until I had betrayed, hurt and killed others. I were _never_ able to create real bonds with others, people detested me... My own mother feared me... My own mother betrayed me... I who were always dark and gloomy because I used to get whipped by my own father when I did a single thing incorrectly. Yes, I got whipped, slapped, kicked, punched, bloody because of my own 'dear' father... You don't even know what I've gone through... Having to pretend to be someone else, kissing my own sister. I felt disgusting, thinking that I had to kiss my 'perfect' little sister... But do you know what made me fight on? Revenge... Revenge against humanity, the universe, revenge against this damn world." Sebastian answered with a high tone as he walked towards me and punched the wall, one decimeter to the left of my head. I could feel the pain in his words, each word... His words stabbed my heart bit by bit. Ah... the tears had already began to flow. I fell to the floor with tears that were falling non-stop.

"I won't allow to live happily any longer... I will destroy you. You're going to wish you were dead! I'm going to make you regret that you aren't in hell right now!" he yelled and grabbed my Seraph Blade with his left hand, which I had let go of when he punched the wall. He then grabbed me by the throat with his right hand and forced me to stand up, ready to choke me to death.

"Se..bas..tian..." I coughed as he choked me and gave off a pained expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... yeah... Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Oh, what'd you think if I say that this were the final chapter? Haha, I'm just kidding. :)**

**See you next time in "The Mortal Instruments; City of The Heart"! ^^**

**A Herondale/**


	14. Chapter 14 Broken Bonds

**_Ok, before we begin with the story, I'd like to say few things. This story will soon be reaching its end, maybe 2-4 chapter with an epilogue included in those number of chapters I mentioned (2-4), so I'd just like to hear your opinion whether I should or shouldn't create a season 2 of this Fanfiction when I've finished this one.. So please write some kind of response ot advice either in the reviews or send me a private message, because I really need to know whether there is anyone who'd be interested to actually read a second season... Also I'd like some tips of how I can make the second season even better than the first season (this one), since I'd like to catch the interest of other readers._**

**_But before I continue, a recap for those of you who have forgotten what happened last time: _**

* * *

><p><em>"D-Don't! What happened to you? Aren't we siblings, Sebastian? Shouldn't we look after each other? Protect each other from danger? ANSWER ME!" I yelled, louder than ever, with an indescribable pain in my tone. It finally happened, all my thoughts, of the past, the current and the future Sebastian just slipped through my mouth. Sebastian stopped his steps and just stared at me as I spoke.<em>

_"I know the demonblood inside of you is making you act like this.. But, I promise you Sebastian, with your strength you can change that! As long as you allow the demonblood to control you, you'll always see it as compulsion, but if you try, you can make it a option instead!" I yelled even higher, with a harsh pain in every word._

_"What do you know huh? A child like you, who's always been loved. You lived comfortably together with mom and Luke, happily, without any complications. You easily obtained the title as a Shadowhunter, with born talents you took the Shadowhunter with storm. You gained friends, a lover, best friends who gradually began to see you as their siblings. You with your 'sparkling' personality enlightened everyone around you. You have bonds. I on the other hand lived a harsh life with our father, Valentine, a life filled with complications. I had to train and practice everyday, only to be accepted as a Shadowhunter, but you know what? Not even once did Valentine praise me, you know what? My father didn't even acknowledge me as a Shadowhunter until I had betrayed, hurt and killed others. I were never able to create real bonds with others, people detested me... My own mother feared me... My own mother betrayed me... I who were always dark and gloomy because I used to get whipped by my own father when I did a single thing incorrectly. Yes, I got whipped, slapped, kicked, punched, bloody because of my own 'dear' father... You don't even know what I've gone through... Having to pretend to be someone else, kissing my own sister. I felt disgusting, thinking that I had to kiss my 'perfect' little sister... But do you know what made me fight on? Revenge... Revenge against humanity, the universe, revenge against this damn world." Sebastian answered with a high tone as he walked towards me and punched the wall, one decimeter to the left of my head. I could feel the pain in his words, each word... His words stabbed my heart bit by bit. Ah... the tears had already began to flow. I fell to the floor with tears that were falling non-stop._

_"I won't allow to live happily any longer... I will destroy you. You're going to wish you were dead! I'm going to make you regret that you aren't in hell right now!" he yelled and grabbed my Seraph Blade with his left hand, which I had let go of when he punched the wall. He then grabbed me by the throat with his right hand and forced me to stand up, ready to choke me to death._

_"Se..bas..tian..." I coughed as he choked me and gave off a pained expression._

* * *

><p>I could see his hesitation as he tightened his grip. I continued to struggle as I understood that if or <em>when<em> he changes his mind about all of this, it'll be too late for me. I quickly brought up my legs and kicked him in the stomach, resulting in a unexpected fall from his side. I once again fell to the ground and coughed out in pain. I placed my right hand on my forehead and brushed off the sweat I gained after almost getting killed by Sebastian. My eyes met Sebastian's and the worry inside of me gradually increased. I quickly grabbed my Seraph Blade which had fallen on the floor and left the room with haste. I tried to remember the corridors we walked through, in hopes of finding Valentine's laboratory. As I continually failed, I was practically ready to give up, but how could I possibly do so?

At that moment I heard a scream like sound, but not really a scream of help, more like scream of a fighter. I followed the scream and got led to something that seemed to be the main hall of his headquaters. When I examined the room, my eyes met the eyes of a bruised and hard breathing Isabelle, who were gradually fighting for her life. I was ready to help, but my eyes fell on a unconscious Alec, his unconscious lover Magnus and his mother who soon also were unconscious. In that short time that I was absent all of this happened? No way. I began running like madman for the purpose of supporting the bruised Isabelle, who were soon out of breath. When I arrived at the point of almost crashing into the opponent in about a meter, I jumped, allowing my leg to kick the opponent in the back.

"Clary!" Isabelle said as I stood by her side with the Seraph Blade in my hand. When I stood there I saw a clearer sight of whom Isabelle were fighting against and my expression gradually changed to something less suitable for a fight. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, are my eyes playing me a prank? Because it's not funny if that is the case.

"Simon?" I mumbled as I stared at the figure in front of me, it really was my vampire best friend, the lover of Isabelle, the person I hadn't seen for so long, Simon... My feelings had gotten completely out of hand, I couldn't believe it. The one who did this to Alec, Maryse and Isabelle were no one else than Simon? My words were ignored as Simon attacked us with haste as I were in shock.

"Clary, leave right now!" Isabelle insisted as Simon continued to attack us. Her words gained my attention, but I couldn't stop looking at the stranger in front of me. The one who I had regarded as my best friend, as my brother, had now become my enemy? Isabelle quickly tried to defend herself from Simon's attacks as she spoke to me.

"What the hell are you saying? I'm not leaving you to fight alone!" I answered with a tone which would show Isabelle that her idea was absurd, but my eyes remained on Simon.

"Clary, you won't be able to fight against your best friend right now... Plus, I have things to settle with him anyways... Also, you have your own things to settle right?" Isabelle continued, trying to convince me. I shook my head and slowly turned my head towards her, looking at her instead. Her expression gradually changed. Her expression revealed that she wanted to settle things with him once and for all.

"Go help Jace instead, take that path and follow it until you find him!" Isabelle told me and quickly pointed at the path to her right side, which I responded to with a nod in the end.

I quickly ran towards the path that I had been told to follow. I ran and ran as the wind continued to push me backwards, in hopes of finding Jace who seemed to fight all alone against Valentine and Hodge. My imagination made me fantasize about traumatizing accidents that could occur. I was tired, I felt as if my energy was completely gone. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do overexert myself any longer than this. When I had finally reached the end of the path, I saw Jace as he fought intensely against Valentine and Hodge with a terrifying expression which covered his face. Jace turned towards me as he heard my intense footsteps, making him focusing his energy on me instead of the fight.

"Clary! Leave this place immediately!" Jace yelled with a painful tone, trying to make me understand that the danger that were facing his too risky. Even if I actually wanted to, it was no use. After struggling with Sebastian, trying to avoid Simon's attacks and running around had made me lose my breath completely, so I wouldn't be able to do so. My body were totally disagreeing with my wishes and my needs.

"Why? Please stay.." Valentine smirked as he used the opportunity which Jace had created for him, as he focused on me, instead of the fight and punched him harshly, resulting in a thud as he fell backwards, hitting the wall. I quickly brought forth my Seraph Blade as Valentine now had turned his attacks towards me, trying to take me down. I continued to use defensive techniques as he attacked me, instead of responding to his attacks with attack techniques. I used the fact that Valentine only used attack techniques and surprise attacked him with my Seraph blade, which resulted in a severe injury at Valentine's chest and a out of breath moment for me. At that moment Hodge ran towards me and grabbed me, making me drop my Seraph Blade, as Valentine walked towards me at his own, slow pace.

"Clary! Fight back!" Jace yelled as he struggled to regain his balance after fighting so intensely. I saw the maroon coloured liquid which covered his clothes and were gradually flowing down from his forehead. I didn't notice his bruises and injuries until now, for sure he gained them after spending most of his time fighting two of the strongest Shadowhunters in this era, two men from The Circle, Hodge and Valentine. I shook my head and tried to struggle, but my body didn't listen to my wishes and stayed still as Hodge tightened his grip.

"I-I can't..." I answered when I understood why and looked at Jace as his expression changed into an enraged one, trying to regain his energy for the purpose of helping and protecting me. At that second, Valentine had arrived and stood now in front of me. He clenched his fist as he moved it, in a high speed, towards my stomach. As soon as it hit my stomach I reacted intensely and fell to the ground, since Hodge gradually released me. I quickly placed my hands at my stomach and groaned out of pain.

"CLARY!" Jace yelled as I fell to the ground and ran towards me, overexerting himself even more. I was truly useless, not being able to do anything correctly. Always causing trouble. This isn't the first time I've made others I bet Jace wouldn't have gotten hurt if I remained at the Institute.

"T-The b-baby.." I groaned in pain in the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Do not forget to comment on your opinion about the latest chapter :) <strong>_

_**Oh yeah, I forgot... Oh well, I'll write it in a separate post some other time. So eh, the next chapter will probably not really be a chapter about this story, you can say it is more like an informative chapter, but I still want you guys to read it, since it IS important. **_

_**Also, remember to give me your opinion, both about this story and if you'd like to read a second season of this Fanfiction...**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**A Herondale/**_


	15. Important!

Okay so... I've actually been thinking of not finishing the story The Mortal Instruments... Or well, stop writing Fanfictions completely, since, well, I don't really feel like this is fun anymore.. To begin with I actually started writing Fanfictions in hopes of doing something else, since my life is the same each day and I thought I could let out and gain some creativity by doing this, but it seems like it's well... not fun anymore. Also, to begin with I was practically obsessed with writing this Fanfiction, but well... I'm feeling inferior...

Also I don't really believe that there'll be anyone who'll miss this Fanfiction at all actually... And well I've been writing the last few chapters only because I thought I'd make anyone disappointed if I didn't write them, but it seems like nobody actually likes or is interested in this Fanfiction any longer, well, maybe since it has gotten boring to read, or maybe it's because my way of writing is not good enough, or maybe it's because the storyline or yeah.. I don't know, but I feel truly hopeless...

So well I don't know if I should finish this story or not. Well, I have written another chapter, which is the next, but maybe that'll be the last. I'll maybe be going to Ireland on Saturday next week and stay there for some time, maybe until Christmas break is over, maybe less than the end of Christmas break, but anyways. I'm going to think about whether I should finish this story and continue on Fanfictions or if I should simply stop making new chapters of this chapter and stop doing Fanfictions completely.

Thank you for reading, I'll post another chapter of this story tonight, which might be the last...


	16. Chapter 16 The Baby!

_At that second, Valentine had arrived and stood now in front of me. He clenched his fist as he moved it, in a high speed, towards my stomach. As soon as it hit my stomach I reacted intensely and fell to the ground, since Hodge gradually released me. I quickly placed my hands at my stomach and groaned out of pain._

_"CLARY!" Jace yelled as I fell to the ground and ran towards me, overexerting himself even more. I was truly useless, not being able to do anything correctly. Always causing trouble. This isn't the first time I've made others I bet Jace wouldn't have gotten hurt if I remained at the Institute._

_"T-The b-baby.." I groaned in pain in the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's P.O.V<strong>

"What baby? Clary don't tell me... You were pregnant all along? You lied to me?" Jace asked me as he tried to help me decrease the pain with the help of the healing rune, which strangely had disappeared from its former place. But at that time, my mind was occupied with the baby, how the outcome would look like, what would happen and such. I shook vigorously because of the pain, but also because of my fear to lose my precious child. I couldn't possibly as irresponsible to actually lose the child. In my opinion the plan seemed to work. But I guess things doesn't always go as you plan them to.

"S-Sorry Jace..." I uttered in the end and stared at him with a painful stare, trying to stand up. When my mother, Jocelyn, had informed me about the fact that if I had confessed the fact that I was pregnant, the baby would surely be the main gossip in the Shadowhunter world, since I was, after all, the biological daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, the man who had mercilessly destroyed, killed and hurt the lives of other Shadowhunters. Also, I can not forget the most corrupted thing he has done, experimenting on his own children out of his own greed and selfishness. So I decided to keep my pregnancy a secret, but I had, seemingly, committed a mistake. To begin with, I never thought such a thing would occur. I was blinded with the feeling of wanting to make him take responsibility for his actions, but also the feeling of wanting to overcome the fact that I always cause trouble for others. But to be honest, my actions have been completely irresponsible, even though I was pregnant I selfishly thought of my own desires and ignored the advice of my friends, my family, my lover and my child.

At that time we had, stupidly, completely forgotten about Valentine and Hodge. The fact that Jace was too shocked because of the recent pregnancy news had given Valentine a upper hand in this fight. He was ready to cause trouble once again and quickly shoved Jace aggressively to the side, further away from me, which resulted in him once again hitting the solid wall with a thud. It seemed like Jace had lost his will to fight, but that shouldn't be it, he's acting weird. Of course I can understand the fact that he's acting weird, but still... Valentine quickly grabbed my curly, red-like hair aggressively as I groaned out of pain, laying on the floor, forcing me to look at him. His anger shined through that poker face of his, that slowly became a smirk.

"So? You're pregnant?" He asked with a smirk as he tightened his grip, increasing the pain and resulted in me finally looking at him, just like he wished me to. I felt helpless as the pain in my stomach continually accelerated for every second that passed. My eyes could not ignore Jace's and Valentine's grave injuries that they gained after fighting. Does that mean, that I still love my biological father or is it simply a feeling of pity?

"L-Let g-go of m-m-me..." I stuttered and tried to stand up, but as always, it was no use. I didn't know what to do with the horrible pain, with Valentine, with the fact that I could've lost the child.

"Oh..? Hodge! Take Clary to the laboratory... Immediately...!" Valentine ordered Hodge with a lurking tone as he smirked towards me, finally letting go of my curly, red hair, allowing me to search for assistance from the floor. But looked up and stared at him with fright, could he really be my father? Seriously? I struggled as Hodge grabbed me, but I realized that once again it was of no use. He forcibly brought me to the lab as I continually groaned out of pain.

"Stop struggling Clary... Trust me..." He insisted as he silently placed me on some kind of metal plate. I quickly reacted, resulting in a major increase of pain. A miscarriage? I tried to endure the pain as I struggled, but of course it was no use.

"Clary, stop struggling. Allow me to rescue the child..." Hodge insisted as I struggled with a pained face. I grabbed my waist out of reflex, waiting for a chance to speak.

"Save it! Save the child!" I screamed in pain and stared at Hodge as he nodded, preparing for the saving of my child. But as he begun to quickly bring forth the things he needed the thought of a mistake crossed my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's P.O.V<strong>

I grabbed the wall for assistance and brought myself back up on my legs. Clary, I needed to save Clary right now, at any cost. At that moment my eyes met Valentine's and I knew that I'd regret it, but to leave Clary in this situation was NOT an option. I quickly grabbed a few pieces of transparent glass that had been crushed and threw it with strength towards Valentine. As expected, I missed. He ran towards me with a mixture of anger and slyness and punched me in the stomach, allowing me to understand what pain Clary went through, or well, a minor part of that horrible pain Clary had gone through. I smirked and quickly brought forth my hidden, big piece of transparent glass and stabbed him in the stomach as hard as I could. For Valentine who's been fighting for so long, that should be enough... for now.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, right? After fighting non-stop with Jocelyn and Luke, then fighting with us you should be exhausted, right?" I commented and placed my right hand at my stomach out of reflex and prepared to go and get Clary.

"How interesting... Jace Herondale, the simple-minded child who've been racing against time his whole life is letting the opportunity to kill me slip by because of a girl?" Valentine smirked as I begun to leave for Clary's sake.

"Despite the things you've done, you _are_ the biological father of Clary... Losing her mother and step-father affected her gravely, which is why I don't want the same situation to occur once again... So you should thank Clary..." I answered and smirked with a hidden happiness behind my smirk.

"You've become emotionally weak..." He commented and chuckled as he searched for assistance from the wall.

"The one who's weak is you Valentine. You simply just drank the demonblood, knowing its risks, yet you gave in to the dark side so easily without a single regret..." I answered left the room with haste, removing my hand from my stomach, since the feeling of pain had decreased because of the healing rune.

But before I was able to reach the laboratory where Clary had been placed, I got a violent respond from a certain vampire. My eyes searched for my family and my friends, resulting in a disappointed face. They were unconscious and the person who had taken them down was no other person than Simon. The Simon who once actually loved Clary, the current boyfriend of Isabelle, the future brother and son of Alec and Maryse.

"Simon! Stop this immediately!" I yelled, trying to convince him what disasters his actions could cause and what the outcome would become if he'd continue. But the only respond I got was a growl of disapproval. My instincts wanted me to take him down, but I should not forget what and who he is. The best friend of my lover, the lover of my sister, our friend.

But his answer wasn't just a growl, he quickly, using his accelerated vampire speed, attacked me, resulting in a defensive respond from my side. This would for sure not work for very long, the actions I had done against Hodge and Valentine had made me weaker and given Simon an upper hand in this fight. The fact that I didn't have much stamina left either was easily show through my movements. But despite that fact, I had no intention of hurting Simon any further, since, despite everything, he is my friend.

"That's enough!" I heard somebody yell, which gradually made Simon stop, luckily for me that is. But what actually surprised me was the person who had yelled. What was he trying to do anyways? Play nice? Or gain trust to just betray again?

"Shouldn't you be by the side of my sister?" Sebastian asked me and walked further and further towards Simon. Not until then did I realize the unknown mark, with some sort of star-like symbol in the middle, on Simon's neck. Of course, the mark _could_ explain his actions, but what did Sebastian intend to do? When that thought crossed my mind, he placed some kind of bracelet-like material, with a similar symbol as to the one in the middle of Simon's mark, on Simon's neck, exactly at the location of that unknown mark and at that second, the mark mysteriously disappeared. He slowly became unconscious, just like the Lightwood family and Magnus had become.

"What are trying to do? Aren't you on the side of Valentine?" I asked him, almost yelling furiously. What was his true intentions? The fact that he stopped Simon, when he had an opportunity to actually take me down, surprised me gravely.

"Actually, I had the intention of hurting Clary in the most serious way, causing her to be unable to forgive herself or marrying you..." Sebastian begun.

"You bastar-" I begun furiously, before getting rudely cut off.

"_But_, after listening to her comments and thinking it through, I decided to help her instead..." Sebastian said cutting me off. His words shocked me gravely. Could it be that he had finally been able to withstand the powers of the demonblood?

"Go... I'll take care of the things concerning the remaining friends of yours." He said, referring to Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, Magnus and Simon who now all were unconscious and began walking towards my friends/family.

"There's no need for him to do so Sebastian..." A familiar voice uttered. I turned around, following the direction of the voice as my eyes then saw Hodge.

"Hodge! You-" I begun, before getting cut of once again by Sebastian.

"There's no need to be angry. I know your feelings are messed up because of Clary, but look carefully at what Hodge is holding..." Sebastian said. With that said I examined Hodge from head to toe, when my eyes saw the thing or well _child_ in his arms. The child was wrapped around a white coloured blanket, but I could clearly see his blonde like strands of hair and his eyes that slowly opened, with green pupils that shined brightly as he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you liked it!<strong>

**Reemarie36: It makes me happy to see that you like it, but of course it's more fun to leave a cliffhanger. Both since I'm able to see the reactions of the readers and both because I'd like for people to continue reading. ;)**

**Lindsayhonaker: Thank you! It means a lot to me! But I still need to think it through, since as you maybe understand, for a writer to be wanting to continue, it has to be fun...**

**kay xxxx: Maybe, maybe not... I haven't decided it yet, I'll inform you all later... But if I write and post the next chapter, I assure you that I'll continue writing!**

**Eka19: Because I feel as if writing Fanfictions isn't really as fun as it were before actually...**

**XxTheFeelsxX: Haha, is this ending good enough?**

**Also, have you heard that there's going to be a The Mortal Instruments TV-Series? ;) **

**Well, bye for now everyone!**


End file.
